Delegación de Amor
by Angel2Demon
Summary: [HIATUS][KakaIru] Kakashi tiene una mision muy importante, alejar un tipo de Iruka. Proposición! Quién es ése! Melodrama entre Shinobis! Un descubrimiento que llevará a un ninja a la horca! que pasará... Ch 4
1. Prólogo: Por debajo del sol

Este es mi segundo KakaIru fic, y que claro está, va a ser mucho más largo e interesante… al menos así lo pienso yo! sonrisa .. Si llega a ser un éxito, tal vez lo traduzca…. No? Este fic fue basado en los capítulos del manga desde que Tsunade se hace Hokage (luego de que Naruto se fuera por dos años)

"**Por debajo del sol"**

**Prólogo**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Era el momento para darse el lujo de comer algo. También para tomarse un descanso y mirar por la ventana y pensar _qué lindo este día _ aunque sabes muy bien que lloverá y será un asco para salir. Qué lindo pensar que el mediodía es el mejor momento para zafar de las tareas matutinas, tal como Iruka o Shika-sensei. En ese entonces era bueno estar solo y no sufrir por los demás, aunque esta afirmación estaba muy lejos de ser cierta para Hatake, lo que le aguardaba no eran más que situaciones muy incómodas para un ser tan solitario como él. Amar, Pensar, Socializar no estaban muy a menudo en su vocabulario, lamentablemente.

La hora de la comida pasó bastante rápido en comparación con el día anterior. Muy extraño. Ya era casi hora de recomenzar las clases de la tarde aunque él no tenía mucho que hacer. Él no tenía asignado unos críos todavía así que la hora libre le sobraba por todos lados. Pasearse por cualquier lado con su libro a mano parecía ser su especialidad a pesar de que tiene muchos intrusos en su 'mundo'.

Iba él en su camino cuando de repente su eterno rival salta con su muy bien visto discípulo.

Ambos parecían estar muy felices como de costumbre. "¡Kakashi-saaaaaaaaan! Hoy es un día muy feliz para nosotros---"

"eh- ¿Hola?"

"--de seguro te preguntarás por qué estamos tan contentos--"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros con sus ojos enfocados en la horrible vestimenta que estos dos llevaban "La verdad… no"

"-- bueno, como insistes tanto, te diré--"

"No me estás escuchando, ¿no?"

"-- hoy tenemos una gran fiesta en el centro de Konoha! Y claro, estamos invitados--"

"No me interesa"

Como de costumbre, su discípulo le hace coro en todo lo que le dice. "¡Una gran Fiesta!"

"No me importa en absoluto"

Los otros dos saltaban y daban vueltas alrededor de éste como bailarines "--Kakashi! Te reto a un duelo. ¡A una carrera!"

"¡Mi maestro es un muy buen atleta y de seguro te vencerá!" se mete Lee en la conversación.

"…" Kakashi se aleja de este par con el libro en mano.

"Kakashi, ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?" Gai lo comienza a perseguir por todas partes con la vestimenta ridícula en frente de todos. Lo cual le daba mucha vergüenza a Kakashi.

"No me interesa"

"¿Por qué?" Kakashi apresura el paso y los otros dos lo persiguen a gran velocidad ya que para ellos no es problema alguna perseguirle. Tienen una gran velocidad.

"¡Dejen de perseguirme!"

Se ve de lo lejos tres puntos que corren a gran velocidad como moscas. En un momento dado, Kakashi saltó sobre un edificio dirigiéndose a los árboles para que, de milagro, sus trajes se enredaran con las ramas. Para su mala suerte, no fue así.

Los otros dos salieron despedidos de los árboles y aterrizaron delicadamente enfrente del solitario. "No te me escaparás, este es el momento en que no me avergonzarás. Participarás del maldito juego y ganaré"

"¿Quién decidió eso? No tengo ni el más remoto deseo de participar en ningún cosplay"

Gai se congeló en el lugar "¡¿C-C-Cosplay!" Hubo un silencio terrible en el aire y por como Lee puso una cara de "Oh" parecía no ser bueno. "¿Cómo puedes… LAMAR A LA ANTIGUA TRADICIÓN UN COSPLAY!"

"¿eh? Pensé que esa tradición era vestirse como unos pájaros raros, el cosplay"

"¡No, ignorante! ¡No estamos vestidos de pájaro, cabeza de choza! Este traje es una yukata muy cara y tiene pliegues de oro" Gai le hace un gesto muy desagradable para el mismo Kakashi y este se pone muy enfadado. Muy desagradable hacer eso enfrente de un estudiante. "¿Lo ves? ¿Te quedaste perplejo de mi hermoso traje?"

"¿Yu-Yukata?" Kakashi se quedó con una imagen muy pervertida del asunto, pensando en chicas con vestidos muy elegantes y a la vez muy exóticos. "Pero, nunca antes había oído hablar de esta… _tradición_"

"Porque no existe" Una voz muy suave se dirigía a ellos desde lo lejos pero se escuchó perfectamente bien.

La intrusa era la muy fuerte de Tsunade, la 5ta Hokage "Oi, ¿qué hacen acá? Pensé que les di para trabajar"

"Ya terminé, pero estos dos me están estorbando" cuando Kakashi se dio vuelta, las presencias de los otros dos habían desaparecido. "Maldición, me dejaron solo con _ésta_"

"¿A quién te refieres con ésta?" Se le nota una venita encajada en la frente mientras todo su color se iba drenando.

"A nadie… eso creo"

La muy sonriente Tsunade se limita a meditar un poco y a pronunciar sus últimas y dictadas palabras que turbarían a Kakashi de alguna u otra forma. "Tengo una misión muy importante para ti… Es de rango muy alto"

"Te escucho fuerte y claro" Para su sorpresa, Kakashi estaba muy feliz al escuchar la palabra _'alto'_ porque eso significaría mucho más dinero y dinero, para él, significaba más Icha Icha.

"Bueno, como veras, va a haber una gran fiesta la próxima semana" Se interrumpió al intentar saltar hacia el piso para poder hablar mejor. Kakashi la imitó ambos cayendo al suelo. "Va a venir una persona muy importante del reino de tierra, un ninja de excelente nivel como para hacer todas las misiones posibles"

"Suena a idiota"

Tsunade le da una mirada asesina "si, un idiota ricachón con tanto dinero que podrías comprarte hasta el autor de Icha Icha."

"La verdad no me interesan los hombres, pero acepto la misión. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Ambos se miraron muy fijamente, esperando alguna respuesta. No la encontraban pero Tsunade no tuvo otra opción que resumir toda la misión en unas cuantas palabras.

"Debes mantener a Iogi lejos de Iruka-kun"

De repente el aire se llenó de un aire muy tenso. Un muy curioso Kakashi decidió preguntar en respuesta "¿tienen algún problema?"

"Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, _Kakashi-kun_, lo sabrás si cometes un error"

"¿Huh?"

Y así, con esas últimas palabras, Tsunade se desapareció con un remolino de hojas alrededor. Ese misterio recorría la mente de Kakashi por completo. Pero por ahora era cumplir la misión, por cuan tonta sea. Todo sea por Icha Icha.

_No, No! Por qué debería mantener lejos a un desconocido de Iruka? ¿Querrá hacerle algo? Ah, bueno. No importa, será mejor que regrese._

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Capítulo 1: Él

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, jej! Y ya que estuve muy ocupado durante la semana, ahora tengo un poco de tiempo y lo hago rapidito. Nee?

"**Delegación de amor"**

**Capítulo 1**

**-- Él --**

El día fue pasando para todos, para los muy divertidos Gai y Lee, para los que armaban la fiesta. El día de la fiesta era el próximo día, sábado, un día de mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, lo cual es muy obvio, ya que todos trabajan los sábados también. La fiesta era un momento de relajación y diversión aunque no para algunos amargados tales como Kakashi y Raidou, ambos pesimistas aunque Raidou es un poco más abierto. Como era de esperarse, a Kakashi no le iba tan bien en la misión en ese día, era imposible encontrar a Iruka-sensei entre tantas personas y menos si de pura casualidad Iruka se encontrara borracho, así nunca podría protegerlo…

_Protegerlo… esto es muy aburrido. El muy majo de Iogi no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana, así que no debo de preocuparme…_

…

_¡Pero sí me estoy preocupando!_

Kakashi estaba muy confundido. ¿quién será Iogi?. Bueno, ahora no era momento de estar pensando sobre alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

El muy guapo Jounin da unas zancadas como si jugara a saltar en una pierna, ya era bastante grandecito para hacer cosas como esas y más enfrente de señoras chismeras, esto podría bajarle la credibilidad en su imagen. Así que, decidió dejar de hacer eso.

Caminó por el sendero que estaba a unos pasos enfrente suyo, giro alrededor de su eje como si quisiera ver detrás suyo y a todas partes. Sentía una presencia. Y estaba muy cerca.

_Así que quieres jugar conmigo eh.. ya verás_

…

"Te dije que no hicieras eso, ahora lo perdimos. Estoy tan desilusionada, él es tan guapo, quiero verle la cara."

"¡Tú eres la tonta! Hiciste tanto ruido que nos escuchó y no entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto, que yo me dejara convencer por ti"

"Tú lo haces porque te gusto y harías todo lo que te pido…"

El chico se sonrojó y comenzó a gritar como loco. "¡CREES QUE ES JUSTO PARA MÍ QUE TÚ ME USES PARA ESTAR CERCA DE ESE IDIOTA!"

"Idiota… eso no suena muy bien"

Los chicos se dieron media vuelta para ver a su interlocutor que aparentemente era nuestro buen Jounin Kakashi. "Eh-Eh-EH!"

"Ohh.. estoy muy desilusionado de ustedes. Pensé que eran unos ninjas asesinos y resultaron ser un par de críos."

"¡Kakashi-sensei! Te ves mucho más guapo de cerca…" La chica se sonrojó y se tapó la cara de la vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo viendo la alta figura del profesor despistado. "Tan guapo…….."

Los jovencitos parecían estar en otra mientras Kakashi les sonreía tan apiadadamente. Sueño hecho realidad para una chica de 8 años… demasiado joven para Kakashi.

"Vale, no soy tan cool como crees… tengo problemas de los cuales avergonzarme"

Aparentemente, él les estaba enseñando un par de cosas que no se pueden entender muy bien a la edad tan prematura de los chicos y menos en esos dialectos. Aunque, Kakashi fue muy condescendiente y les dejó volver a su casa antes de que fueran las 19.30, hora del carnaval. Lo cual le recordaba mucho lo que pasó el día anterior. Tsunade le había advertido pero aún así no tenía de qué preocuparse…

Sus ojos se arquearon. Se sentía muy feliz al haber enseñado algo, por lo visto, no les enseñó mucho. Pero aún así se sentía bien.

"Jajajaja"

Una risa suave y fácil de conllevar fue percibida por el asombroso Kakashi, que sorprendentemente era obvio que no usara el Sharingan para darse cuenta de dónde provenía.

Se giró para ver al intruso.

Un hombre casi de su altura con un cabello largo y color negro hacía gestos de saludo. Muy amigable, aunque Kakashi no lo reconocía por la máscara que llevaba en su rostro. Tenía un vestido muy lindo de color verde claro con adornados de flores.

"I… Iruka?"

Iruka movió suavemente su mano para poder alcanzar la máscara y removió el plástico lejos de su levemente bronceada piel. Su dulce y animadora sonrisa estaba impregnada en su rostro lista para dar saludos a su acompañante.

Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragar saliva a grandes cantidades como un mar.

"No pude evitar ver cómo les enseñabas cosas a mis alumnos." Comenzó Iruka aún con la sonrisa sumisa.

"eh.. si… enseñar…" Estaba demasiado cautivado como para modular con el mar de agua en su boca.

El maestro no pudo evitar llevarse una mano para tapar su tan preciada boca para dar unas cuantas risitas por lo bajo.

"¿Hm?" El más 'hombre' da un gemido molesto por haber sido objeto de burla aunque haya sido por un momento preciado. "¿Qué te da tanta risa?"

No pudo concentrarse más en sus palabras así que tuvo que ocultar sus pensamientos detrás de su libro Icha Icha, lo único que lo protege de situaciones incontrolables… ehem! Digo de relaciones..

Kakashi estaba muy impresionado con el nuevo aspecto de Iruka. Jamás lo vio tan _lindo, _y menos en un _kimono_ que muestra mitad de pierna al desnudo. Esto lo hizo aguar un poco más.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"No seas tan formal"

Iruka se sonrojó un poco al tratar de hablar tan informal, como si fuera que tratase de hablar por primera vez. "Kakashi, tú no traes la ropa para la fiesta. ¿Acaso, no tienes?"

El vestido se abrió un poco más, casi tanto como para que Kakashi pudiese ver mucha más de la suave piel de Iruka.

Kakashi miró para otro lado al no poder contra tanta presión. "N-No… Y no me interesa, prefiero mirar cómo todos se divierten"

Iruka refunfuñó y lo miró fijamente acercándose un poco más a Kakashi para verle más la cara. Accidentalmente, los ojos de Kakashi se voltearon para ver los ojos de Iruka. Tan marrones, tal como dulce de leche (1).

_Tan dulce... Espera… qué estoy pensando sobre ÉL!_

"¿Y eso no te aburre aunque sea un poco?" Iruka se aleja, sintiéndose ofendido. A la vez, lo miraba con mirada arrebatadora.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?" _No me gusta para nada su actitud…_ Kakashi puso una cara más seria.

El joven Chuunin le retorna la cara y murmura "No quieres socializarte con otros que no sean tus alumnos… eres muy tonto.. la gente pensará que eres un pervertido"

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio, observando las facciones de su 'agresor'. Tan tiernas que parecería imposible que alguien así tuviera una opinión tan borrega. Bueno, la gente es distinta a lo que parece. Su enojo parecía crecer al igual que su deseo de concentrarse en las páginas de ese tan atesorado libro. No podía concentrarse. La cara refunfuñona de su opositor era más bonita.

"No lo eres, ¿cierto?" le interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Kakashi negó con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad. "¿Tú crees eso de mi?" Sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre la figura de Iruka.

Iruka negó suavemente con un movimiento tan inocente. Kakashi ya estaba al límite. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaban unas cuantas veces por par de segundos dándose unos momentos de placer incondicional. Esto era lo que se llamaba… Amor? Amistad? Qué es esto para Kakashi?

Por suerte, Gai entró en acción sobre los dos compañeros. "KAKASHIIIEEEEEH" obviamente parecía estar muy borracho. Todavía parecía tener ese traje extraño la cual llevaba antes. "ashí gue ahorrrrra te gustan losh vírgenes.."

El chuunín se limitó a reírse por el comentario del no muy normal maestro de Lee, aunque, Kakashi no se incorporó a tal acusación.

"No…" El jounin repartió miradas asesinas a los dos haciéndo enojar a Iruka. Gai no era tan tonto, podía verlo claramente. Ambos se estaban mirando "Y como dije antes, no me interesan los hombres" El rostro del Jounin experto giró hacia un costado, dejando la vista de los otros dos fijados en su único ojo visible.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo antes de que lleguen los otros?" Iruka sugirió algo bastante común, obviamente Gai no se resistiría. Era cosa de 'Juventud'. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro del Chuunin, esperando alguna respuesta de Kakashi.

Esto provocó que la llama de Kakashi se encendiera aún más. _Por qué! ¡Por qué me sigue sonriendo!_

Los cabellos plateados de Kakashi se movían incesantemente por una respuesta adecuada, aunque tanto esfuerzo le sirvió para responder…

"Iruka-sensei, me tengo que ir" lo único que se le vino a la mente para poder escapar de tanta ternura.

"¡Espera! … Kakashi" Se quedó solo con el otro en medio de la multitud de transeúntes.

…

El Jounin corrió tan rápido como pudo entre los espacios de los edificios. Al parecer, lo dejó muy atrás.

_Uh--- _Estaba tan exhausto que se tiró sobre el suelo a descansar. ¡¿Descansar de qué!

_Nooooooo, qué estoy haciendo! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? A mi me gustan las mujeres!_

O tal vez sólo en mis sueños…

Los pensamientos de Kakashi estaban tan revoloteados que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Parecía estar en un problema muy grande… no sabe por qué justo ahora le pasan estas cosas. Pero él estaba tan lindoooo… _PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!_

Las cosas parecían empeorar. Sentía que su cuerpo daba vueltas aunque estuviera quieto en un lugar. Sus mejillas, aunque no se pudieran ver por su máscara, estaban ardiendo en llamas. ¿Acaso le estaban pasando los síntomas de las colegialas? (2)

-.-.-

El frío de la noche se acercaba, habían pasado unas horas. El cielo había oscurecido lo bastante como para que encendieran las luces del carnaval. La música se entonaba y unos cuántos Jounins alzaban copas y jarras en lo alto. Todos en la ciudad estaban muy animados y todos con kimonos o yukatas.

Gai y Raidou aparecen enfrente de Iruka con un par de copas encima. "Ven Iruka-shan, ven a tomarsh un poco de vino… hip!"

Ninguna respuesta de parte del joven Chuunin. Solo los ojos color azabache los miraron fijamente con expresión de preocupación.

"Iruka-chan…"

Una música un poco tonta apareció de fondo invitándolos a bailar… Sí, esa canción era bailable pero el grupo no estaba deseoso de hacerlo. Aunque Gai si.

"Bueno, losh veo luego" Gai salió disparado bailando como lo peor que se les pueda ocurrir. Demasiado vergonzoso para aquellos dos que quedaron detrás.

Raidou no pudo entender lo que pasaba tampoco, Kakashi se había ido del lado de Iruka. Pero aún así trató de animar la situación. "Iruka-shan! ¡Vamos a bailar!"

El muy borracho de Raidou agarró a Iruka de los brazos y lo acercó para sí.

"¡R-Raidou! No quiero bailar…"

Esa era la respuesta que buscaba Raidou para poder forzarlo a hacerlo por la fuerza. El Jounin puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Iruka y lo alzó, para poder ver bien la expresión de su víctima. Claramente, Raidou se estaba haciendo el borracho para que Iruka lo consienta… Qué astuto.

"¡Bájame! ¡En este instante!" Le palmó la espalda a Raidou lo más fuerte que pudo, pero controlando su poder, como siempre lo hizo, por si éste cedía.

"No, Iruka, vendrás a bailar conmigo" puso cara de gato sonriente, como la de Naruto cuando se ríe.

"Nooooo!" Los gruñidos de Iruka se hacían más fuertes pero aún así, Raidou los ignoraba.

El Jounin bajó a Iruka. "Ya era hora de que me bajaras…" Iruka miró para otro lado aún con sus facciones contraídas por el enfado. "¿qué miras?"

El 'quemado' no tuvo otra mejor idea que pasarle una mano por la arqueada espalda de Iruka, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo. Lo acercó más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

Al principio, Raidou bailaba como un loco desenfrenado, pero muy pronto para el consentimiento de Iruka, se puso una canción mucho más lenta la cual le dio una idea a Raidou. Se aprovechó para poder abrazar a Iruka y que ambos estuvieran pegados. Y a decir verdad, él sentía algo por él desde antes…

------- Flashback

Amor.

"_¡Ohayou, Raidou-san!" Genma sale de la sala y salta por encima de éste, empujándolo hacia delante. "Ya es hora de irnos, ¿Terminaste con el trabajo?"_

_Éste asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán de pelea, muy molesto estaba. El jounin mayor se tomó las molestias de disculparse, arqueando su espalda hacia delante para hacerlo más cortés._

"_No te molestes tanto, Rai-chan, es que estoy muy entusiasmado por esta misión. ¿Tú cómo te sientes por esta misión?" Genma se acercó a una mesa donde había manzanas. Agarró una y le pegó un mordisco._

"_No mucho, estoy un poco nervioso."_

"_Ni que fuese tu primera misión, haz hecho un montón más. Me parece que esta vez será mucho más entretenido" Raidou asintió otra vez con la cabeza y se pasea de un lado para el otro. "No desesperes, Iruka vendrá a darnos los rollos de alguna forma u otra"_

_El otro puso una cara muy seria al recordar ese nombre "Ése debe ser el peor Shinobi de todos, nos hace esperar demasiado. ¿Es que acaso es tan inútil como para olvidarse de que nosotros somos de rango superior y debemos terminar a tiempo nuestras misiones?"_

_Genma se dispuso a reir un poco antes de reafirmarle las cosas "Iruka Umino, no es una mala persona, es un buen sensei y tiene muchas cosas en mente. Es el mejor de todos los Shinobi en las técnicas básicas y tiene que lidiar con un montón de críos endemoniados prácticamente todos los años. Y además, siempre llega a horario, es muy raro que llegue tarde-"_

"_Debe de ser una persona solitaria y fea…" Raidou mese su cabeza rápidamente como si hubiera comido algo horrible. Genma se reía mientras comía el resto de la manzana que tenía en su mano._

"_¡Genma-SAN!" Una voz dulce y melodiosa se acercaba de lo lejos, provocando una sensación de alivio y a la vez enojo por parte de Raidou. "Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que tuve un problema"_

"_¿Lo ves? Te dije que debe de tener una razón para llegar tarde"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede que te esté mintiendo, eres demasiado blando con estos Shinobi…"_

"_Uhh…" Genma pone una cara de disgusto mientras Iruka se acercaba todavía más._

_Una vez que éste llegó bien cerca de los otros, se dispuso a pasar los rollos a Genma. Raidou, por su parte, estaba observando al ingenuo de pies a cabeza. Pantorrillas entrenadas, vestimenta adecuada para un profesor, delgado. Tan pronto, nos dimos cuenta de que concentró su vista más íntimamente. Su trasero bien definido, manos delicadas, cabello color chocolate, rostro muy bien tallado, esos ojos tan dulces... Raidou estaba cayendo en una sensación muy pesada e incómoda. No podía comprender este sentimiento._

"_Ehh.. ¿Raidou-san, verdad?"_

_Raidou estaba tan concentrado en la divina imagen que estaba presenciando que apenas pudo escuchar el hermoso llamado de su tan nombrado Shinobi, estaba enamorado. "ehh. EH? Si… claro…"_

"_Esto está dirigido para usted" Le muestra una pequeña cajita envuelta en una tela de seda muy bien adornada. "De parte de unas enfermeras, le dan las gracias" Le sonrió._

_Raidou se quedó perplejo. Esa sonrisa. Esa boca. ¿A quién le importaba las gracias de esas locas enfermeras? Él sintió una punzada en el corazón. Este sentimiento tan profundo se propagaba por todo el cuerpo, incluso hacia la parte de 'abajo'. Extraño._

"_Les deseo suerte en su misión" Iruka extiende su mano en signo de saludo._

_Por suerte, Raidou se apuró, empujando a Genma, para tocar su tierna piel. Al rozarlo, era un deleite, no podía soltar la tan figurada mano del profesor. Al punto que, Genma tuvo que pisarle el pie para que lo soltase y que le llegara el turno de agitarle la mano a Iruka._

"_¡Ha!" Genma salió disparado hacia algunos edificios, convencido de que Raidou le seguía atrás… pero no fue así. Raidou se quedó atrás mirando de reojo al chuunin._

'_Tan delicado e ingenuo' Sonrió maliciosamente acercándose un poco más._

_El Chuunin le dio la cara y le preguntó curiosamente "¿No irás a la misión?"_

_No hubo respuesta…_

"_No te preocupes, de seguro harás muy bien" Le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Raidou, haciéndolo entrar en razón. Se acercó a la cara y le dio un beso instantáneo en la mejilla cual estaba roja, muy roja. ¡Rojísima!_

"_¿Q-Qué fue eso?"_

"_Era un amuleto que me daba mi madre cuando me sentía nervioso por algo… ya debes imaginar que tendría la mejilla manchada de lápiz labial de tantas veces que estaba nervioso!" se ríe un poco antes de alejarse del Jounin. Tan impactado.._

------- Fin del Flashback

La memoria de Raidou no le fallaba, tendría que devolverle el favor a Iruka, un beso. ¿Pero qué pasaría si todo sale mal? Raidou se tenía que arriesgar-

Estaban bailando al compás de la música, dando vueltas, haciendo todo lo que hacían los otros bailarines ya que ellos no sabían hacerlo. Raidou agacha la cabeza en camino para apoyar sus labios con los del chuunin, muy cerca de conseguirlo.

_Esto está mal, debe de estar muy borracho… _Iruka empuja a Raidou un poco para que tomaran distancias. Iruka no podía hacer eso con Raidou, y menos cuando no siente _eso_ por él. "Esto no es apropiado…"

Raidou se dio cuenta de que el joven Chuunin le estaba dirigiendo el habla, no se había dado cuenta- "…eh?" Estaba muy concentrado fijando sus ojos por todo _su _Iruka. Sin darse cuenta, le apretaba más a su cuerpo tratando de que por milagro Iruka se aferrara a él.

Sin lograrlo…

"Uhh! Lo siento, me tengo que ir" Raidou sintió cómo estaba siendo apartado y la presencia del otro se escabulló entre las otras personas que los estaban rodeando mientras hacían la coreografía del baile. "IRU-! ka.."

Raidou se detuvo a pensar por un rato, luego, sin decir nada, se dio vuelta y buscó a cierta persona de entre la muchedumbre.

…

-.-.-

Sus ojos irradiaban odio ante tan provocadora escena, estaba lleno de furia e ira. ¿Celos? No podía comprenderlo. ¿Envidia? Tal vez, de no tenerlo en sus brazos tal como lo tenía Raidou. Esto era la guerra!

El hombre alto se balanceaba de un lado para el otro, haciendo movimientos sinuosos y sospechosos a la vez. Tenía que desatar su furia contra algo, contra alguien. ¡Alguien debía pagar por su culpa! Y ese alguien debía ser Raidou… o tal vez Gai… No, mejor RAIDOU!

La silueta negra se acercaba de entre los arbustos, moviéndose lentamente para que tantos años de entrenamiento de academia y misiones paguen para algo. Siguió al hombre 'quemado' casi a la distancia de 50 metros.

Aún así, no lo alcanzaba, ya se estaba desesperando. ¿Atacarlo o no atacarlo? Ese era un dilema.

La sombra se acercaba cada vez más a la víctima, y más, y más… Hasta que, dado un punto que el hombre ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para posar sus asesinas manos sobre Raidou. A punto de lograr su cometido. Su mano se desliza por su yukata en busca de su daga. ¡Levanta sus manos y…!

"¡Ohh.. Asi que ahí estabas!" Una voz muy chillona le dice por detrás del hombre, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente incluso a Raidou y todos los que estaban alrededor. _Diablos, justo ahora…_

El hombre ocultó rápidamente su daga dentro de una de sus largas mangas y se dispuso a correr ya que se dio cuenta de que Raidou se estaba dirigiendo hacia ese lugar.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?" El joven jounin miró desconcertado al hombre que se acababa de ir.

"¿Quién era, Gai?" Raidou preguntó con su voz masculina (obvio).

Gai se dio vuelta para mirar al Jounin preocupado y dijo con toda seguridad… "No se"

"¡Cómo que no! ¿Acaso no lo estabas llamando recién?" El quemado Jounin le miró muy disgustado al ver que Gai le estaba escondiendo la identidad de ese sospechoso. "¿No estarán tramando algo sobre mí, verdad?"

"¿Kakashi, quizás?"

"¡Qué tendría Kakashi contra mí!" Raidou se estaba poniendo más enojado… No lo soportaba a ése cara de nabo oculto por una máscara barata de la tienda de acá a la vuelta de la esquina. "¿Yo no le he hecho nada y me viene persiguiendo?"

"Ehh, Raidou…" Gai trató de pararle los sumos sin logro aparente.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Esto es la guerra! Ahora va a ver ese tipo…" Raidou hizo un último ademán y se largó de ahí.

"¡Raidou, solo dije 'Quizás'!" El otro Jounin ya había salido en busca del enmascarado para hacerle saber quién es el jefe aquí. Se podría decir que el alcohol le afectó la cabeza un poco. "Uy, me metí en un lío. Y a Kakashi también"

Gai se detuvo a pensar mirando el cielo estrellado.

Pensó en qué podría afectarle a Kakashi esta situación. "Ahh… A quién le importa, de seguro Raidou vendrá mañana a la academia con un ojo morado, eso le pasa por tomar sake a lo loco" Gai, muy feliz por su indirecta culpabilidad, sale saltando de alegría por la fiesta. Ni que mucho sake ni que nada. Parecería que se armaría una pelea. Ocultar la identidad del otro no fue buena idea, pero ese hombre le tendrá que pagar la deuda por haberle cubierto la espalda, sentido figurado.

-.-.-

Ya la fiesta estaba por acabar y el día por terminar…

Kakashi mira su reloj. 23:57 pm. Hora de ir a casa. Estuvo toda la fiesta sentado tras un árbol, observando cómo tiraban los fuegos artificiales y tirando rocas al lago. Muy deprimente. Tratando de sacar a Iruka de la cabeza…

Se levantó limpiándose los restos de polvo de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia el área central de la ciudad. Estaba buscando algún lugar a donde dormir, ya que su departamento quedaba muy lejos de ahí y estaba muy cansado como para saltar o correr. Así que decidió tenderse sobre un banco que estaba por allí.

Se cubrió con su chaqueta y cerró el único ojo visible. Su Sharingan permaneció entreabierto para hacer guardia, 'todos los ninjas deben permanecer alertas todo el tiempo'.

Faltando ya pocos días para que Iogi llegue a Konoha…

Y se adentró dentro de un sueño profundo… pensando en el día de hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin capítulo 1

A/N: ¿Quién será el que está persiguiendo a Raidou? ¿Cómo resolverá esto Kakashi cuando despierte y encuentre a un muy enojado 'quemado'?

No se preocupen, le puse un poco de emoción a la historia. Pero no es RaidouxIruka-chan (risitas) no quiero que se me enojen, lol.

Iogi está por venir, esto es una dicha interesante.

Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, es que estuve muy ocupado. , Pero prometo que terminaré el capítulo 2 para la próxima semana.

Referencias:

1° Dulce de leche: Alimento dulce hecho en Argentina… mmh, dulce. Rico…

2° Síntomas de Colegialas: Está bien, no lo inventé yo, lo leí en un libro. Término en el que las chicas de un día para el otro se enamoran de alguien.


	3. Capítulo 2: Dolor

Delegación de amor chapter two! Estoy muy feliz, bueno, la verdad, tengo hambre… Espero que este capítulo los divierta también… A decir verdad, esta historia tiene Romance/Humor/Drama/Pelea… bueno, eso más adelante… veamos lo que pasa el día de hoy?

**Aviso**: Este chapter contiene Yaoi. Por lo tanto.. la calificación T tiene prioridad sobre esto, jejeje.

"**Delegación de amor"**

por Angel2Demon

**Capítulo 2**

**--Dolor--**

Un largo y distante cielo amarillento rodeó al tan pensativo Jounin. Ya no tenía más remedio… Todo se acababa, esa escena pasaba muchas veces delante de él. Era una película diabólica mostrando lo que nunca quiso pensar antes, su vida pasada. Su padre.

No estaba tan preocupado por eso, sino, de su presentimiento por medio de una advertencia. Su sueño lo había dicho, algo iba a pasar.

Su único ojo visible se arqueó en una sonrisa inversa. Era momento de levantarse aunque su espalda estaba adolorida. Sentía cómo la brisa peinaba sus cabellos. Una brisa fría. Tal como su sueño vidente.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos, el sharingan ya no estaba, se había calmado. Se había olvidado todo lo que había pasado. Se había convencido de que todo era un sueño.

"Ahh.." Kakashi se sentó sobre el banco, juntando las piernas y haciendo una mueca de hambriento. Por haber dormido en el banco, ahora tendría que caminar hasta su casa y caminar. Y lo peor, no llevaba dinero consigo. Juraba que si no tenía comida en su heladera rompería todo de ira. Al menos, eso pensaba.

Éste cruzó el parque completo, caminó hacia el comienzo del puente y se detuvo. Paisaje. Fue lo que dedujo. Se acordó de Gai y los otros, los había dejado plantados. Eso ya no importaba, siguió su rumbo. Cuando un obstáculo se preparó para atacarlo.

El Jounin Experto saltó girando por encima de su contrincante y conjuró uno de sus ataques copia. Al instante, tres Kakashi aterrizaron a unos metros del oponente y, con gran velocidad, prepararon un kunai y se lo lanzaron. La reacción esperada de Kakashi, fue que saltara. Pero no fue así. El misterioso se dejó atravesar por los kunai.

Fue ahí cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de el cuerpo que estaba delante suyo en el piso era más falso que un tronco. "¡¿crees que con ese ataque me engañarás! Raidou…"

Raidou se hizo visible ante Kakashi, con una expresión mortificante. Preparó tres kunai entre sus dedos y se los lanzó sin decir nada. Por suerte, Kakashi los evadió, y como de costumbre, tumbó a Raidou en el piso, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos contra su espalda.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Raidou con medio aliento y Kakashi de rodillas. "¿Qué planeabas?"

"Sabes que no me gusta que me persigan"

"¿Ehh?" Kakashi arqueó sus ojos, demostrando una sonrisa forzada mientras apretaba la muñeca de Raidou con suma fuerza de sus dedos. "¿Quieres que algún día te mate por estos jueguitos tuyos?"

"Te gusta él"

Ambos se miraban fieramente, Kakashi ya estaba enterado de lo que estaba hablando el otro. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

"¿Te piensas el super guay? No tienes posibilidades contra alguien experto como yo… ¡quién te habrá dado tal idea de que podrías vencerme!"

"¿Cómo podría dejarme ganar por un hombre que oculta su identidad ante todos? Eres más falso que tus ataques.." Raidou sonríe con malicia. "¿Fue por eso que te echaron del ANBU?

Kakashi cambió de rostro. Pateó a Raidou del enojo, haciéndole escupir una línea de sangre. "No me tomes el pelo y vete con los críos, que es donde perteneces…"

De pronto, dos personas se acercaron a la escena. Asuma ayudó a Raidou a levantarse. "¡Dejen de pelearse ya!" dijo Kurenai muy enojada.

Raidou hizo un último esfuerzo por provocar a Kakashi y que peleen "Acaso… cough! .. Me tienes miedo, tigre blanco…"

Kakashi lo miró fijamente con una mirada asesina, induciendo mucho miedo en los otros jounins. En ese entonces entran otros soldados. Todos atemorizados.

"… bueno, como iba diciendo, van a tener que llegar temprano la próxima vez…-" El chuunin, acompañado de otros estudiantes, Konohamaru entre ellos, observaron la escena de pelea muy impactados. "-…qué sucedió aquí?"

Vio en instantes a los dos peleadores, uno en muy mal estado y el otro con un aura amenazador. No entendía nada, pero aún así, se puso del lado del que estaba en peores condiciones, como siempre.

Raidou se veía muy contento de que Iruka esté de su lado y no en el de Kakashi, ya que parecían estar juntos. "¿En qué pensabas Kakashi-sensei? Atacar a un Jounin, a un compañero." Era obvio que Iruka había entendido todo al revés.

"Yo, no.. no sé…" Kakashi se había quedado corto en palabras, al ver Iruka tan enojado, le infundía un sentimiento distinto al que tenía antes. ¿Qué era?

Iruka lo miraba, asustado? No, con respeto, por ser mucho más fuerte. ¿Acaso todos le tenían miedo a Kakashi? Kakashi quería gritar lo bastante fuerte para que esa pesadilla se fuera. Un repentino dolor en su ojo izquierdo lo hizo sentir peor de lo que estaba. Estaba muy pálido, vio que Raidou y todos lo miraban muy preocupados, él estaba actuando muy extraño.

"¿Kakashi-kun, te encuentras bien?" Tsunade había llegado a la escena de 'crimen' que se había producido. ¿Es que ahora todos vendrán a ver esta estupidez? ¿No es suficiente humillación? "Dejen de pavonear allí y sigan con sus tareas, yo llevaré a Raidou a la enfermería… mientras tanto, Iruka-kun lleva a los alumnos a donde deberían estar"

Todos se pusieron en marcha, Kakashi no podía enfocar su vista que no sea al piso. Su Sharingan comenzó a doler más así que se dirigió a otro lugar para que _los otros_ no lo sigan. Ya era suficiente por este día, él quería irse lejos de esos idiotas. Y más aún lejos de Raidou… su ahora más eterno rival. Lo hizo pasar una humillación total, _humillación_ enfrente de Kurenai y Asuma. En frente de Iruka!

Esto no podía quedarse así. Jamás dejaría que esto se quedara así como está. Aunque vengarse estaba mal, él debía tener orgullo de ninja.

Pero…

_¿Por qué justo en frente de Iruka// Iruka, Iruka, Iruka…/ _Su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo. De seguro está cayendo a por él.

_Este dolor…_

-.-.-.-

"¡ME DUELE!" gritó Raidou mientras su compañero le ponía las vendas por rededor de su muñeca. "¡hazlo más despacio!"

Genma no se dignó a mirarlo, lo despreciaba cuando se ponía de esa forma. "Cierra el pico"

Un silencio los envolvió, Raidou no dejaba de mirar su herida recordando tal horrorosa experiencia tuvo. Luego miró a Genma, que estuvo así de depresivo desde que terminó el carnaval. Tal vez, también no obtuvo lo que quiso de esa fiesta, tal como él. No pudo intimar con Iruka.

Esto le dio a pensar, Kakashi… e Iruka. _NO! ¡Imposible! ¿Ése bastardo, con mi Iruka? Ya veo por qué se miran tanto._

Genma dio por terminado la tarea de curarle las heridas de su amigo, con mucha nostalgia. "Y… ¿Se puede saber por qué atacaste a Kakashi-san?"

Se miraron un largo rato. Genma giró su rostro para otro lado un poco sonrojado.

Esto despertó mucha intriga por parte de Raidou.

"¿Desde cuando?"

Raidou miró a Genma desde el sillón en donde se sentaba, ¡qué pregunta tan extraña! Se limitó a responder con un poco de vergüenza "¿Qué cosa?"

"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo" _OBVIO que sabe muy bien de lo que hablo… no soy ningún estúpido._

"De que, me gusta Iruka?" Genma se congeló en el lugar. Así que no fue una pesadilla lo que vio en el carnaval. _Era cierto_. Tremendo idiota que tiene de compañero. Ahora no estaba arrepentido de que lo haya seguido por atrás. Con una daga………….. bueno, tal vez si. Porque en parte involucró a Kakashi en todo esto.

Si Gai no se hubiera metido en todo esto tal vez nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. ¡Estúpido Gai!

_No, tal vez sea mi culpa por no decir nada_. Recobró fuerzas para continuar "Si, desde cuando…"

"Desde que lo conocí" Raidou se sonroja notablemente al recordar lo que pasó. El beso. Todo.

"Ahh" Fue todo lo que Genma pudo pronunciar desde el impacto de la información tan retrasada de tiempo, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo? "Desde, hace mucho, no?"

Raidou asintió rápidamente por la excitación que tenía de que, desde su punto de vista, Genma lo tomara tan bien.

"No deberías pelear por algo tan tonto. Podrías terminar muerto" _qué sarcástico, después de lo que traté de hacerte…_

_Mi amor no es tonto _Raidou arruga sus facciones de la cara para poner cara de enojado. Su quemadura impedía que pudiera hacer tal cosa así que Genma no tuvo otra alternativa que alejarse de él por la puerta haciéndole parecer demasiado dramático. Esto no era nada bueno para Genma, su mejor amigo está con la persona que él amó durante toda su vida.

Cuando él estuvo lo bastante lejos de Raidou para que lo escuchara, Genma pronunció unas palabras acompañado de una sonrisa forzada. "Tonto, Raidou…"

Genma se sonrió para si mismo, jalando de su daga (la daga del cuchillo, no lo de abajo! jej) y aferrándose a él. Será mejor que vaya a donde Iruka y contarle todo.

-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron muy tranquilos y tensos días. Y Kakashi aún no había salido de su departamento. ¿Habrán sido muy duros con él?

Era demasiado tarde, ya estaba llegando el día en que el tan nombrado Iogi, aunque no era muy nombrado, llegase al pueblo de Konoha. Kakashi debía prepararse para recibir a Iogi.

Tock Tock- alguien tocaba la puerta desde la entrada. Esto no podría ponerse peor. Lo estaba molestando mucho ese sonido tan ambiguo. Tock Tock-

….

TOCKTOCKTOCKTOCKTOCK.-

…

¡¡¡TAM TAM TAM! .- ya se escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta con mano abierta, y esto asustó un poco a Kakashi. ¿Quién osaría golpear la puerta ajena de otra persona? Debe de ser un animal que lo estaba haciendo. El horrible sonido seguía hasta que Kakashi decidió levantarse y correr hasta la puerta, fuere quien fuere le daría un buen golpe en la cara.

"Ya voy, ya voy" dijo irritado, Kakashi.

"Prepárate porque te voy a sacudir por haberme despertado, sea quien seas" Abrió la puerta y dejó bien abierto su único ojo visible. "T-tu eres…"

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei, por lo del otro día" Agacha su cabeza en signo de cortesía esperando que Kakashi le diera alguna respuesta. "…Y por lo de ahora…" dijo algo apenado.

Por supuesto, Kakashi no estaba de humor para formalidades, agitó su mano para que Iruka deje de hacer esas cosas y que hablen tranquilamente. Kakashi seguía con ese enojo malcriado que tenía desde que Raidou lo atacó por la espalda así que solo se dignó a mirar a Iruka de reojo, después de todo Iruka tiene culpabilidad en algo. Aunque no podía seguir con eso. "¿Qué quieres aquí?"

"Kakashi, todos estaban preocupados por ti… y yo… bueno… eh.." el pobre Iruka no sabía muy bien qué decir para disculparse por algo que creyó no haber hecho nada, comenzó a tocarse la cicatriz de la cara. "… ¿Y tú, cómo te encuentras?"

"Hmm.."

"¿Hmm?" Iruka tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que eso era una afirmación. El muy ingenuo sonrió. _Otra vez…_ "Me alegro"

"¿Por qué?"

"Eh.. bueno, es que la otra vez te veías muy herido… Y yo…"

Muy astutamente, Kakashi observó por todos lados para ver si alguno de los otros estaba escondido por ahí, efectivamente… sí, para su desilusión. Al principio se había puesto muy feliz de que Iruka haya venido hasta su casa para ver cómo estaba. Pero con ésos detrás se le había acabado la felicidad.

Iruka se dio cuenta de que la mirada del Jounin se dirigía justamente donde estaban los otros Jounins. Esto se ponía muy pesado. "Eeeeh, no te preocupes por ellos" el chuunin se puso muy serio.

"¿Por qué no? Ellos de seguro te mandaron aquí, tu haces todo lo que ellos te piden, ¿no?" Kakashi estaba de seguro muy molesto pero no tenía por qué decirle eso a Iruka. Se dio vuelta para verificar que no haya herido emocionalmente a Iruka. Pero lo que encontró no fue a alguien llorando ni nada por el estilo…

Estaba sonriéndole a Kakashi con más ímpetu, con sus ojos ahora irradiando nostalgia. Sabía que Kakashi no lo decía en serio. Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"No me importa lo que ellos piensen de ti, pero la verdad es que Raidou no debió haber hecho eso-"

"¡Podrías no hablar de ese estúpido!" La cara del 'delfín' tornó a lo contrario. Estaba muy impresionado por la reacción del Jounin, pero aún así no se rindió…

Ambos se miraron muy fijamente a los ojos. "Está bien, de todos modos no vine a hablar sobre él"

Kakashi arqueó su ojo para demostrarle que se siente mejor. Después de un rato, Kakashi comenzó a sentir una brisa bastante fría. _Pervertido_♥ "¿T-Te.. te gustaría pasar adentro? Creo que está haciendo mucho frío, no?"

"Si" fue la respuesta que dio Iruka y pasó para adentro del departamento.

…………..

**Mientras tanto…**

"Para definirlo bien, Kakashi se pasó" Kurenai se estremeció un poco.

"¡Hacerlo pasar a Iruka-san allí dentro! ¡Qué descaro! Qué pervertido…." Anko alzó un puño en furia, imaginándose lo que Kakashi es capaz de hacer. "Debí haberlo previsto…"

Del otro lado de Kurenai, estaba Asuma y Kotetsu. "Bien por ellos, han avanzado un paso en su relación…" Kotetsu dijo muy neutro, sin prestarle atención a las locas de al lado.

"¡Qué paso ni ocho-cuarto! ¿No entiendes lo que significa que alguien sea invitado por Kakashi a su departamento?"

Kotetsu negó rápidamente tratando de que Anko siga con su explicación. "básicamente…"

"-alcohol…" interrumpió Kurenai.

"- sexo…" dijo Anko como si ambas estuvieran en transe y supieran lo que la otra iba a decir.

"S&M!"

"¡juguetes baratos de la tienda de acá a la vuelta!"

"-Icha Icha! Ni imaginármelo"

Ambas se agitaron de un lado para el otro como si eso fuera a sacarles la imagen pervertida de Kakashi haciéndole cosas raras a Iruka-chan.

"Calmen la paranoia" Genma apareció detrás de todos ellos con cara de luto "Iruka se sabe cuidar, ¡tantas trampas no pude esquivar y terminé con heridas y cicatrices…!"

Oo0oO

Iruka se sentó sobre el tapizado de felpa, quién-sabe-de-dónde-lo-sacó. Estaba muy asombrado de que Kakashi lo hubiese invitado a entrar. Debe de considerarlo un amigo muy preciado… al menos eso era lo que pensaba Iruka.

"¿Algo de tomar?"

"No, gracias, estoy bien así" Kakashi siguió sonriendo como siempre lo hizo.

Se escucharon ruidos de botellas y copas. Al rato, Kakashi se acercó a donde Iruka y le pasó una copa insistiendo en que tomara con él.

No hubo más remedio que aceptar la gentileza inesperada de Kakashi, por cierto _muy_ extraño.

Las copas se llenaron de un sake de muy buena calidad. El olor lo hacía sentir un poco mareado pero aún así seguía ahogado en su copa.

"¿Cómo está?"

Iruka no puedo responder por el efecto del abundante alcohol que tenía ésta bebida, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Hn, para mí está completamente bien…… no lo crees?" Ojos azabaches enormes notaron que su compañero apretaba su rodilla contra partes sensibles de éste. _Incómodo_. Le pasó una mano por la espalda como si quisiera comenzar a hacerle un masaje.

"Ka..kashi" los toques de su 'amigo' provocaron gemidos involuntarios de parte del delfín. Cada vez más y más hasta que el ambiente cambió totalmente.

El alto se aseguró de acostarlo en el piso suavemente para seguir con su fase conquistadora pero esta vez pegando su cuerpo con el suyo. Seguía con sus movimientos irresistibles…

Esto no era lo que quería Iruka, no podía seguir así. Los dos pegados contra sí. Sus respiraciones casi en contacto. "Ka…ka..shi…" El nombrado acortó más el espacio que había entre los dos tocando con su pierna la parte más sensible de Iruka, lo que hasta ese momento era algo misterioso… "ah..aah.."

Oo0oO

Un gemido de parte del jounin maduro se hizo lucir de entre los _otros_.

"Genma-san" Todos se pararon a ver al hombre muy deprimido. "¿Murió alguien?"

"No"

"Tienes cara peor de lo que tenía Hayate cuando vivía- Ouch!" Kotetsu recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Anko "¿qué te pasa?"

Genma removió su chaqueta de su cuerpo para mostrarles algo que tenía debajo. "Esto es por lo que me siento así"

Kurenai estaba aterrada "¡Qué te sucedió!"

"¿Quién fue?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"No sé, fue un hombre de casi la altura de Kakashi y me tumbó en el bosque de la muerte, o algo así…" Genma tendía a olvidarse los nombres de los bosques entonces tuvo que mostrarles. "Fue ayer"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Kotetsu revisaba las heridas de Genma pero él solo los rechazaba "¿te duele?"

"¿Cómo era ese tipo, que lo vamos a machacar eh!" Anko hace pose triunfadora mientras sacudía a Genma violentamente.

"Ya les dije" Genma soltó un suspiro instintivo al recordar la imagen del hombre atacante. "Fue, alguien de la altura de Kakashi, cabello oscuro, corto, apenas soleado, tenía una cicatriz enorme en su cara…"

Todos allí presentes se imaginaban desde el principio a un Kakashi, con pelo negro, casi moreno como Iruka, cabello negro….. corto, cicatriz? Eso debía ser una mezcla entre Kakashi e Iruka.

"Tenía una mirada profunda" Los jounins notaron la excitación con la que hablaba sobre su agresor. "Era… genial"

"¡¿Acaso eres estúpido o qué!" Anko le agarró de los hombros, zarandeándolo hasta la muerte para ver una chispa de esperanza que el otro jounin no se halla vuelto loco de alguna manera. "¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo!"

"Es verdad, estás hecho un trapo, Raidou de seguro se preocupará si te llega a ver así…" Asuma hizo una importante acotación sobre el asunto. _Raidou, sí. Él justo se vendría a preocupar por Genma, a quien no le importa ni un pelo. _"Aparte, me enteré que hubo unos 'ataques' recientemente contra campesinos y otras personas en los bosques más cercanos"

"Uy, yo también escuché hablar de eso… parece ser que sólo ocurre en el país del fuego" Kotetsu aseguró. Le apoyó el codo sobre la espalda de Genma. "Lo siento! Me había olvidado que te habías lastimado, jej" Él se salió de los brazos de Genma que lo estaban ahorcando por el dolor intenso que le había causado ese brazo.

"Debe ser algo horrible, ¿tendrá conexión con lo del ataque a Genma-san?" Kurenai preguntó muy aburrida.

"Según las quejas de las personas que viven cerca, la persona o el grupo que los ataca, viajan en un tipo de transporte amplio y grande. Seguramente era muy fuerte porque también hubo reportes de árboles y talas que aparecieron todas destrozadas… un misterio" Asuma pasó su palma por su pera para pensar en una solución.

"Woa… debe tener un complejo bastante molesto" Los ojos de Kotetsu se pusieron divertidos. "Debe de volarle las chapas a ese tipo para hacer semejante cosa"

"Uhh.." Anko no entendía nada, pero sus instintos asesinos le aseguraban una cosa. Ese hombre DEBE de estar relacionado con lo de Genma. Muy inteligente, duh.

"Bueno, chicos, no deben de preocuparse tanto por mí. Iré al hospital más cercano" Genma se preparó para caminar pero alguien con brazos muy fuertes lo levantó en el aire.

"¡Te llevaré yo! Con esas heridas no puedes ni caminar ni media cuadra" Asuma lo agarró entre brazos para que no se escapara. "Y que te sirva de lección"

Asuma y Genma se fueron por el horizonte…

….

"Ya me estoy desesperando" Kurenai levantó una ceja. "Se están tardando una eternidad"

"Ahh, qué más da. Apuesto a que Kakashi ya se lo llevó a la cama y todo" La mano de Kotetsu se levantaba dando giros de afirmación.

"Apuesto mi salario de rango 'A' a que están en el piso haciéndolo" Dijo muy seriamente Kurenai.

A Anko no le gustaba para nada las intenciones de estos dos. ¿Apostando la virginidad de su propio amigo? _¡Qué bárbaros! "_UYYYYY… Ustedes dos!"

Ambos miraron a Anko con bastante desprecio por su actitud "Anko, sabemos muy bien que tu apostabas que Iruka no tendría oportunidad de ligar con alguien, ya has perdido, Kakashi será el primero en hacerlo con él. Afronta, perdiste tu sueldo de la misión siguiente rango B"

Anko se sonrojó bastante y dio unas risitas tontas antes de darse la vuelta y hacer pucheros porque Kurenai tenía toda la razón.

"Pero, aún así, no puedo permitir que el vago de Kakashi se salga con las suyas…"

Oo0oO

El sonido de una cremallera estaba infundiendo dentro de la habitación pequeña. La ropa estaba siendo apartada por el Jounin experto en copia. Aún no hubo contacto labial de parte de ninguno de los dos. Pero aún así, Kakashi no se permitía hacer otra cosa que provocar los sentidos de _su_ delfincito. Gemidos aceleraban el calor del atrevido, aumentando su ansiedad de desvestir por completo a su acompañante.

"Kaka… Kakashi… No…" Las palabras del chuunin no podían formularse por sus constantes gimoteos de placer espontáneo por ciertas incitaciones. "De…tente… aah"

Kakashi estaba disfrutando esto, por _tanto_ tiempo no había sentido esto. Debía dejar de re-inhibirse de alguna forma, y esta era la forma perfecta. Después de esos días de frustración por lo del otro día… pero ahora su delfín había vuelto a sus brazos. Pura excitación.

"Ka…Kakashi…" Lo dijo todo de una vez y rápido por cause de sus impulsos "…basta.. aho..ra!"

No debía detenerse nunca, nunca. Kakashi desvistió completamente a Iruka de un tirón de su ropa. Se acomodó encima de Iruka sintiendo cómo su pareja se movía desesperadamente por salir. _/Iruka, Iruka, Iruka…/_

_/¡…Basta de esto…/_

"¡…Maldita Sea!" el Jounin soltó un gemido de dolor. Ese dolor volvió a presentarse sobre su Sharingan, el dolor insoportable. "…Arghhh…."

Iruka se escapó del abrazo de Kakashi pero no pudo salir corriendo, se preocupó del estado su estado.

Kakashi se retorcía en el suelo del dolor. Tapando con una mano el lado Izquierdo de su rostro y el otro agarraba su cabello con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancárselo todo. El pánico se mezclaba con la sangre del joven chuunin, sin comprender lo que sucedía, aún impactado por los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir. Aún desnudo y sin poder entender las acciones de su opositor.

El dolor agudo comenzaba a descargar aflicciones por todo el ser de Kakashi, su vida pasada. Estaba harto. Kakashi se quería levantar, por lo que se agarró el espejo, lamentablemente, cayó y se despedazó.

Pronto, lleno del angustiante sufrimiento, Kakashi sujeta un trozo de ese vidrio espejado, apuntando hacia su Sharingan, esperando que algún milagro pase si traspasase el ojo maldito….

El chuunin observó atentamente las tonterías que hacía el otro para librarse de un dolor incondicional "Kakashi"

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Kakashi haciendo que soltase uno de los fragmentos del espejo. "¡Estoy aquí!" Ambos se miraron por un instante, el Sharingan observó fijamente el rostro del amor de Kakashi, independientemente. Eran dos cuerpos distintos. _Obito_._ Kakashi./Iruka/ _El dolor no cedía.

"Iruka…ngh.."

"Kakashi-sama, deja de hacerte daño…" lo abraza más fuerte "estoy aquí"

Kakashi descansó su cabeza sobre el suave pecho de Iruka, el malestar se estaba yendo. Estaban muy pegados, el uno del otro. Ninguno se movía para no lastimar de alguna forma al otro, sus respiraciones exaltadas volvían a ser normales.

Era silencioso… pero un silencio agradable. Calmo, acogedor.

Kakashi sentía cómo el pecho de su Iruka se inflaba y desinflaba mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Lo hacía sonreír. Pero Iruka, en sí, no sonreía acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sonreía por el sufrimiento de otros. Es más, _¿por qué no corrió cuando tuvo la oportunidad?_

"Nee.. Iruka" el sonido de su voz vaga quebró ese silencio en el aire.

"¿Hnn?" contestó mientras sus largos dedos le cepillaban delicadamente el cabello de Kakashi.

Fregó su rostro contra el pecho del otro, ocultándose. "Gomen…"

"¿Por?"

Las caricias del joven causaban un ligero placer en el cuerpo de Kakashi, lo hacía sentirse más aliviado. "Por tratar de forzarte"

"Kakashi…" Iruka dejó de acariciarle y lo miró fijamente. Improvisando en una respuesta decente. ¿Pero cómo no reaccionar mal ante tal proposición de un compañero? Había tratado de violarlo… Aún así..

"Hm.."

"Yo debería agradecerte en cierto sentido" Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron a más no poder "… por haber querido acostarte conmigo, alguien que no ligaría con nadie…" hubo una pausa "…y solterón"

Las risas desenfrenadas de Kakashi inundaron el lugar logrando el efecto dominó en Iruka. "Tú no eres ningún solterón, para mí, eres _la_ persona"

La humilde sonrisa de Iruka se dibujó. "¿_La persona_?"

"Mi…" Kakashi pausó antes de continuar con su odisea "mi vida, quizás"

El jounin se sentó sobre el suelo atrayendo la atención del delfín. Miró con ojos profundos al suelo, imaginando. Luego, miró a _su_ persona.

Los ojos grandes y marrones se concentraron en los de Kakashi. Uno de diferente color. No era muy difícil darse cuenta cuál pertenecía a su persona. Y cual era un intruso. "Creo que…"

El delfín y el espantapájaros se miraron profundamente esta vez. La respuesta era extraña.

"… me gustas mucho, Iruka"

…

Kakashi miró para otro lado al ver que no había reacción alguna en Iruka. Otro sentimiento diferente a los otros aparecía en un corazón. No era amor ni odio. ¿Qué era? Esta situación le daba muchas ganas de llorar, un ninja nunca debe de… nunca debe de………….

Los ojos de Kakashi se posan sobre la figura de Iruka al ver que de él se desprenden lágrimas incesantes. _¿Por qué llora?_

"Lo siento, Kakashi" Las manos del otro limpian las gotas del rostro de _su_ Iruka. "Aún no se lo que siento por ti… pero no es amor"

"¿Por qué estás llorando? Yo debería estar lloriqueando sobre mi cama" Kakashi sonríe nostálgicamente. Él no puede llorar, daría mal ejemplo si lo hiciera. "Yo fui el rechazado, no tú"

Dejó de llorar. "Lamento ser un ninja indigno" Dijo Iruka con tono apagado "¿Cómo te sentirías tú?"

"hm, mal"

"¿¡No es un poco obvio?"

Sus ojos se vagaron otra vez. Tenía la misma mirada que siempre, distraída. "No lo es para mí" Iruka se congeló en el lugar.

_¡Qué clase de actitud chiquilina es esa! No puedo creer que sea un Jounin…_ "¿Te dignarás a salir de esta pocilga?"

"No sé"

… Silencio realmente pesado habitó en la habitación poco ventilada…

"¡Qué!"

"Háblame cuando te hagas responsable de tus estupideces" El delfín se levantó del suelo, buscando sus prendas revoleadas a un lado. Se vistió lentamente.

Los ojos de Kakashi revisaron a Iruka de arriba abajo. _¿por qué se había vuelto tan sexy? Y más con ese fuerte carácter…_

"Adiós, cuídate" Iruka se dirigía a la puerta cuando una mano enérgica atrapó su brazo dirigiéndole la mirada a Kakashi. "q-qué…"

"Iruka… aún…" se hacía difícil aceptar lo que había pasado entre ellos. "somos…" la voz de Kakashi se desvaneció "…amigos?"

"eeto…" Iruka sonrió una vez más antes de pronunciar su indiscutible 'sí'.

"Qué alivio"

Los pensamientos de Kakashi eran más alegres. Aunque no del todo. ¿Qué pensará Iruka de él? ¿Un DESESPERADO POR TENER SEXO?

"¿Podrías…" Iruka interrumpió las auto-preguntas de Kakashi "…soltar mi brazo?"

Lo soltó de inmediato, sonrojado por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"Eeh… te gustaría… salir conmigo… mañana?"

Iruka lo miró asombrado, es que acaso no escuchó lo que le dijo antes?

El Jounin lo miró. Oops.. "EHHH! ¡C-C-Como amigos! Nada más… ejejejeje"

"Uhh… si. Si es solo por amigos"

Por fin, Iruka pudo salir del departamento de ese neurótico. Y una promesa a medias. _Espero que se lo haya tomado bien, yo no siento lo mismo por él. Lo que me hace recordar…_

¿Cómo estará _ÉL_?

….

"IRUKAAAAAAAA"

Éste se dio vuelta… Diablos, era Anko. Y los otros dos…

"Iruka-san ¿qué te sucedió?"

"¿te tocó?"

"¿ya lo hicieron?"

"¿cómo fue?" Ambas Kurenai y Anko estaban como locas. _¿Qué les importa?_

"¡No hicimos nada!" Iruka los apartó de sí, esperando que los otros dejen de molestarlo.

Kotetsu llegó a ellos, con una cara muy angustiada. "¿Qué sucedió?"

El joven chuunin no respondió a tal pregunta. Cómo recomponer lo que vio allí?.

"¿Y…?"

"No hicimos nada, sólo tomamos sake"

Todos lo miraron seriamente con cara de '¿seguro que nada?'

"¿Por qué presiento que no me creen, jounins de alto rango?

"Te creemos, ruka-chan" Kurenai le palma la cabeza como si no le creyera en nada.

"¡Kurenai-san! Créanme" Iruka se puso de malas otra vez, pero ahora se reía.

"¿Acaso, Kakashi hizo algo _formidable_?_" _Anko estresó la palabra 'formidable' para molestar más a su pobre compañero. Dando resultados. Ya todos sabían que algo había pasado allí adentro.

De alguna forma u otra sacarían algo de Iruka.

"Vamos! Venga, dígale a la tía Kurenai qué pasó"

Kotetsu ya daba carcajadas de tal escena que estaban formando. No podía creer que ellas fueran a tal punto para que Iruka escupiese la información pero él también estaba muy curioso.

"No quiero… y aparte tú no eres mi tía"

"¡O nos lo dices o te cocinamos como pavo!" Anko saltó en frente de ellos con una sonrisa diabólica. Claro, como si _eso_ fuese a funcionar con Iruka (1).

"No…"

Era el turno de Kotetsu. "Ohh, se nos hace el difícil. ¿Qué piensan de esto? ¿Cómo prepararemos al delfín? ¿Hacemos guiso de Iruka o hacemos Iruka al escabeche?"

Los tres miraban con cara de malicia, Kurenai, seguía el acto con tanta dramatización que incitaba a Anko a hacer lo mismo. "Iruka al escabeche está mejor, empecemos por su cabeza"

Iruka se reía de las tonterías que hablaban los otros tres. Consideró decirles porque de verdad no quería ser cocinado, Anko hablaba muy en serio.

"Bueno, la verdad es que…"

Los oídos de los interesados se abrieron por completo… la hora de la verdad.

"Él… me invitó a salir"

Era tal la naturalidad con la que hablaba Iruka que los tres quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¿E-En serio?" Kurenai habló primera para asegurarse.

"Si…" volvió a responder Iruka con mucha indiferencia.

_¡Qué es esto! ¿Kakashi hizo eso?_

Los rostros de los tres cambiaron tan rápido como el clima. Sorprendidos, incomprendidos, risas, carcajadas. Kurenai gritó en lo alto, feliz, porque ganó una apuesta. "¡GANÉ!"

"Diablos, pensé que Kakashi iría a hacer algo más. ¡Qué fastidio!" Anko se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros.

"Uy, yo aposté que él le pediría matrimonio"

Todos, incluso Iruka, lo miraron con cara de 'QuÉ!'.

"¿Quééééééé?" Iruka se dio media vuelta "No puedo creer que apuesten cosas así. Son unos desvergonzados"

"No sé, hacen linda pareja"

Una voz rechinchona se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz. Una voz familiar… una voz… esa voz.

"¡Hermosa Juventud-!"

"No puede ser" dijo Kotetsu con desgano.

"¡-la juventud es la flor de la vida!" Gai continuaba su rutina de 'juventud' aunque a los otros no les importaba nada en absoluto.

"La juventud que tu estás pensando ya se terminó hace varios años… ¿puedes alguna vez comportarte como un adulto?" Anko le apuntó con un sable, quien-sabe-de-donde-lo-sacó.

"Me parece que tú, Iruka-san, tienes un amorío con Kakashi-san, no es así?"

Los presentes se giraron a Iruka, esperando la negación y la explosión de éste.

"Ehh… todavía insisten con eso?" El chuunin desvió la mirada de los otros. "Me voy"

"Si necesitas ropa para la cita… yo te puedo prestar" Gai aconsejó.

"No lo creo, no estoy interesado en ropa de latex" Y con ese comentario se fue alejando de los jounins.

Los cuatro miraron al chuunin con mucha curiosidad.

"Oigan, tengo una idea" Kurenai sonrió levemente con sus ojos carmín. Apoyó su mentón sobre un dedo y miró de reojo a los otros tres que la miraban con intriga. "Debemos ver su relación a toda costa"

"Uyy… pero eso es intervenir en su privacidad" Kotetsu agitó su mano en negación, obviamente no pretendía participar en una de las locuras de Kurenai. Preferiría vivir más años y no morir en el intento. "Me voy con Izumo. La verdad _él_ no me da problemas"

Uno menos en la lista de insospechados. Kurenai estaba lista para descubrir lo que ellos le estaban ocultando, al menos lo que Iruka le estaba ocultando. "Todos queremos a nuestro Iruka sano y salvo, no?"

Anko y Gai asintieron rápidamente.

"Entonces, pegaros al plan que les diré" Kurenai sonrió "tiene que ver con la fiesta que habrá mañana para recibir a un ninja muy famoso y fuerte" La depravación de Kurenai no tenía límites.

¿Qué tramarán este trío de locos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de capítulo 2

A/N: Uff, uff, mucho que escribí.. 15 páginas eh..

¿Qué creen que estén tramando esos tres? Menos mal que Kotetsu se salió del plan. ¿Qué piensan hacer con la llegada de Iogi?

Miren que actualizo cuando puedo, generalmente son c/ semana… ,

Referencias:

1° Se refiere a la extorsión. Iruka no caería nunca en ese tipo de cosas. Pero si es Anko, sería otra cosa. Anko es muy seria cuando habla a pesar de sus sonrisas. Jejeje

'eeto' es una expresión en japonés… usualmente se escribe en haragana y significa algo como 'déjame ver…' 'bueno, yo…'

Aviso: ¿Qué les parece si contesto los reviews en el próximo capítulo? Es que como todos lo hacen, supongo…

Chao! A2D


	4. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Estuve pensando en que debería tomarme un descanso… Estuve escribiendo un fic de FMA para el concurso de Yaoi que se lleva a cabo en la hermandad del yaoi. Si quieren saber más acerca de este concurso, entren a la página por medio de mi profile.. bueno, nada más… sigamos nomás porque de lo que tardé en actualizar estoy segura de que me quieren asesinar. n-n no me maten porfis xD

**Delegación de Amor**

Por Angel2Demon

**Capítulo 3**

**-- Encuentro --**

"Ya está" Kurenai alzó los brazos mostrando una cara de satisfacción. "Sigamos con el plan" dijo aplaudiendo.

La cara de un dormilón Gai se arrugaba para dar su frase anunciadora del día "¿No será demasiado?"

"No te quejes, Gai" Contestó Anko en lugar de Kurenai con una sonrisa malvada. "No les va a pasar nada, aparte, ¿a quién le importa un extranjero?"

"Hmm.. no me agrada la idea de sacrificar a alguien diferente solo porque no es de nuestra aldea" Pose triunfal.

"¿Es decir que no te vas a arriesgar por tu rival Kakashi? ¡Es que no tienes orgullo propio!" Kurenai agarra a Gai de las ropas "¡¿Qué me dices?!"

"No puedo evitarlo…" Las dos lo miraron con cierto desconcierto "… -la juventud me arrastra a hacer cosas de juventud, como espiar la vida personal de otro!!!!" Las dos se miran antes de volver a ver al hombre "¡Hagámoslo!"

"¡bien!" Anko gritó de felicidad aunque no se sabe qué tiene de divertido esto. "Estamos listos, ahora solo debemos esperar hasta la tarde, no?"

Kurenai se pasó la mano por su frente como si quitara el sudor, de haber planeado todo (?) .

"Deberíamos esperar a que Iruka y Kakashi se encuentren en su punto de reunión. ¿Ya sabes dónde es el lugar?"

"Claro que sí, tres horas de espera detrás de un arbusto cerca de su ventana dieron una recompensa fructífera." Kurenai cerró los ojos recordando la imagen de esos momentos.

- - - - - - - Flashback

_El cuerpo de Kurenai no pasaba los límites de la sombra del arbusto para no levantar sospechas. El joven chuunin ya se estaba alistando para ir a dormir, pero un llamado lo interrumpió de cambiarse._

"_¿Si? Hable…" La voz del delfín se escuchaba claramente desde donde Kurenai se encontraba. "Ahh.. Kakashi-san."_

_Los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron por completo. '¿Kakashi?'_

"_Ha.. Está bien… cerca del centro? Está bien…. ¿Qué te parece en la tarde?... Excelente, ¿quedamos así?"_

_La boca de Kurenai se tornaba en una sola curva. Ya sabe su punto de reunión, el resto será fácil. Su cuerpo no podía moverse, escuchó una serie de risas dentro del departamento. '¿de qué estarían hablando?' Su curiosidad la llevó a acercarse más a la ventana, pudiendo escuchar unos murmullos del teléfono. La voz de Kakashi. 'Con que esas tenemos, Iruka' Pensó Kurenai._

_- Entonces a las 6.00 p.m. quedamos…_

"_Si, Kakashi-sama, tú mismo lo has puesto" Iruka se ríe un poco._

_- Es verdad, jeje, bueno, entonces iré a acostarme tranquilo._

_La sonrisa de Iruka se agrandaba cada vez más. "Que tengas dulces sueños"_

_- Si, los tendré porque soñaré contigo…_

_Al rostro de Iruka se le borró la sonrisa. Ruborizado. "A-Adiós…" Colgó sin dejarle tiempo a Kakashi de despedirlo._

'_Uuuuh, algo está pasando entre ellos.. lo presiento' Kurenai saltó lejos de la ventana llegando al otro edificio para después desaparecer con un humo de hojas alrededor._

- - - - - - Fin del Flashback

"Kurenai, ¿es cierto lo que dices? Entonces Kakashi debe de estar destruido" Anko se mueve de un lado para el otro.

"¿Pero qué haremos?"

"¿Acaso no entendiste nada del plan? ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo, señor-loquito-en-látex!"

"Paren de pelearse…" Kurenai demandó mirando sospechosamente a los otros cooperadores. "Esta situación es seria… debemos ayudarlos"

"Y para eso se necesita utilizar a nuestro invitado del reino de tierra" Gai mira de mala gana a Kurenai, muy sarcástico. "¿Cómo puedes usar-el-corazón-juvenil-de-alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces-para-algo-tan-sórdido-como-el-amor-de-mi-peor-enemigo… y …rival-de-toda-la-vida-" pose dramática. "Aún así… Siento la pasión de la hermosa y primaveral juventud"

"CIERRA LA BOCA"

"¡Basta los dos!" Kurenai se giró en un repentino estallido de furia. "¿Queréis pegaros al plan o tendré que romperles la boca para que se callen?"

El trío comenzó a caminar por el parque. Buscando un lugar perfecto para esconderse e investigar todo sobre los tortolitos.

**Mientras…**

Raidou saltó de alegría. Estaba muy bien vestido, aunque llevaba la misma vestimenta de Jounin que siempre. Peinado, bañado, obvio. Y con un aire de confianzudo.

Los otros lo veían con una cara extraña al pasar. Muy extraño…

Era de pensar que esa cara de pervertido no se veía usualmente, otra vez, debe de estar pasando por las aulas. Llegando donde su dulce chuunin debería de estar sentado, corrigiendo exámenes, con su rostro casi cubierto con una mano en la frente con la vista posada sobre los papeles escritos en mamarrachos.

Entró… Los profesores estaban dispersos por el gran salón, todos yendo y viniendo con grandes pilas de hojas. ¿qué estaría pasando?. Raidou continuó su odisea en busca de su adorada presa de entre la multitud de molestas presencias.

La silueta delgada con una distintiva cicatriz en el rostro se pasó por delante de éste y se detuvo por la masa de cuerpo estorbando.

"R-Raidou" Iruka sonrió débilmente "Gomen!" Se dobló lo bastante como para demostrar su cortesía innecesaria lo cual incomodó bastante al Jounin. "¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?"

El jounin especial miró sonrojadamente al chuunin delante de él sabiendo que a estas alturas no debería darse por vencido. "Supongo que bien, y… y tú?" murmuró casi desvaneciendo la voz.

"Excelente" Iruka giró su rostro un poco. "Estamos un poco agitados por la llegada del Ninja especial de Tierra…" señalando a todos los chuunin que corrían por todos lados.

Raidou se rió por lo bajo al encontrarle doble sentido a esa frase. Diablos, estaba quedando como un tonto. Soltó su alegría y se concentró en el mundo real.

"Iruka.. yo"

"¿Mm?" Umino se volvió a él.

"Bueno, lo del otro día… Lo de que te incomodé, lo siento" Rosas hermosas aparecieron de detrás de Raidou y se adelantaron a él, mostrándose muy bellas ante los ojos de un delfín.

"_Oh, Raidou… Son muy bellas, aprecio tu honestidad pero yo…" _La voz se mostró en un tono muy bajo.

"Iruka, no tienes que decir nada acerca de eso. Podremos rehacer nuestra vida, juntos" Los ojos del sonrojado Raidou permanecieron mirando el rostro de Iruka que no abría los labios de ninguna forma cuando la voz se presentaba.

"_Oh Raidou, me haces tan feliz!"_ Se notaron pequeñas venitas sobresalidas en la frente de Iruka y Raidou se dio vuelta.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!"

"Ey, Raidou, espera. No quise-" El quemado le dejó las flores al chuunín y corrió por todo el salón al condenado Jounin que le jugó esa mala broma.

"VUELVE AQUÍ, GENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAA.. LOCO SUELTO! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEE!" El Jounin perseguido se reía. Al cabo de unos minutos, el quemado se detuvo, y no pudo encontrar la presencia de Iruka. Se había ido…

"Aa?"

Oo0oO

Caminó con la pila por todo el corredor con su paso lento pero estable. Sus compañeros estaban todos yendo de acá para allá sin intervalo alguno. Pudo evitar a Raidou pero no podría hacerlo por segunda vez… "Ufff, ¡cuánto trabajo!"

Siguió por unos momentos y sintió unos ojos posados sobre él. Apresuró el paso. Los pasos lo perseguían a paso rápido pero dejando una distancia considerable del maestro. Se detuvo el chuunin y giró la cabeza hacia el vació. Todo estaba silencioso. "¿Dónde están todos?" se murmuró para sí.

Vio desde donde estaba que había una curva unos pasos más adelante. Corrió hacia ese lugar y conjuró un jutsu, un clon de sí mismo, y esperó a la señal.

"¡Ay ay ay ay aaaay!"

Iruka llegó al lugar del grito de dos zancadas. El humo producido por su clon desaparecía lentamente. "Ya verás--" Soltó el pilón de hojas en un santiamén "—K,K,Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn" Kakashi lo miró un poco avergonzado, aunque no se podía saber muy bien por su máscara.

"Lo siento mucho" El chuunin se tiró al suelo a levantar todo el pilón para poder seguir, se sonrojó "no quise… no fue mi intención"

El ojo visible del Jounin lo miró de pies a cabeza, como si fuera que no se vieran hace bastante. ¿Seguiría enojado? "No importa"

"¿Por qué me seguías? Se supone que deberías estar con los demás Jounin preparando la bienvenida…" El delfín suspiró y tornó su mirada al Jounin "…dime"

"¿Si?"

Iruka sostenía el pilón con las dos manos y sentía una gran necesidad de tocar su cicatriz, la mala costumbre esa lo volvía loco y no optó por sonreírle a quien quiso violarlo y se interpuso en su espacio personal. "Yo…" Su mano izquierda cobró más fuerza que la derecha y la alzó hasta su rostro, como siempre, sobre su cicatriz que cubría gran parte de su cara. "…bueno…" No tenía palabra alguna para empezar una conversación, no era que no quería, simplemente estaba sin inspiración. "…no… nada, mejor me voy"

"Está bien" dijo indiferentemente Kakashi, pero con un toque de tristeza. Se dio vuelta y siguió con su paso distraído de siempre.

"¡Espera!" Kakashi se detuvo ".. n,no me respondiste a la pregunta"

El Jounin giró su rostro solo un poco como para verlo de reojo, "nos vemos a la tarde" y siguió alejándose.

El rostro de Iruka se contrajo al punto que sonrojó lo bastante como para estallar de furia. "IDIOTA"

El día fue pasando y todos estaban muy ansiosos por ver a ese ninja experto llegar a la villa. Aunque un trío de vagos estaban planeando algo muy interesante para esa noche.

"Kurenai-san, ¿está segura de lo que estamos haciendo?" Anko se acercó a la fila de botellas de vidrios coloreados fosforescentemente. Llenos de un líquido extraño.

"¡Pues, claro que sí, con estos productos lograremos que Kakashi sienta algo más por Iruka!"

"¿No debería ser al revés?" Gai la miró con ojos bien abiertos y confundidos. "Es Iruka quien no quiere ese tipo de relación con él, no Kakashi"

Ojos carmesí fulminaron al maestro con la mirada "¡No me interrumpas!" Se calmó, y tomó un caldero más o menos grande. Prosiguiendo, agarró todas las botellas anteriormente mencionadas y las puso a un lado de la mesa. "OHOHOHOHO" se tapaba la boca con la mano mientras se reía despavoridamente.

"¿De qué te ries?" La Shinobi ruda miraba cómo vertía Kurenai los líquidos en el calderón y pronunciaba unas palabras, entre risas, y movía sus manos formando sellos.

No se molestó en contestar pero sí en decir unas palabras de explicación. "Debemos decirle a la poción que qué queremos que haga efecto. Por ejemplo le diremos que cualquiera que beba esto se enamorará de Iruka" Comenzó a agitar el calderón pronunciando esa frase una tras otra tras otra vez como un disco rayado.

Gai se acercó a Anko un poco confundido. "¿crees que funcione?"

"Espero que sí… aunque sigo pensando que debería ser al revés…"

Mientras tanto, en el salón de los chuunin. Ya casi era hora de empezar el festival de bienvenida, el reloj marcaba las 7 menos 20, pasadas. Todo estaba listo y el escenario en el que estaría el ninja ya estaba construido, y pensar que les llevó tantos días a los jounin hacerlo…

"Bueno, todos los chuunin de este lado.." El locutor indicó con un brazo en alto a la izquierda. "… y los jounin del otro lado" volvió a hacer el gesto pero a la derecha. "los demás pónganse alrededor. Esto es un ensayo, repito, esto es un ensayo.."

Se escucharon alaridos de un Jounin bastante molesto para que el locutor se callase, todos estaban muy tensos al parecer. Y La hokage no era la excepción.

"Izumo, necesito que me hagas un favor…" El jounin Izumo se acercó al centro del salón e hizo una reverencia. "custodien la zona del bosque y del puente"

"Si" Y desapareció dejando un remolino de humo.

"Quiero que todo salga bien" se murmuró para sí la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora sí… a ver… no hay más gel?! Uff, tendré que ir a la peluquería… odio la socialización" Kakashi recorrió la mano por todos los estantes a los que no llegaba de altura.

Su atuendo, perfectamente lavado y secado, con un toque de elegancia y seriedad, con un color negro pero no de luto. Estaba listo para salir con Iruka y empezar todo de nuevo… pero se preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que pensaría Iruka de él después del incidente? Después de todo, aquella vez el delfín amablemente fue a visitarlo y ver cómo se encontraba el Jounin.

La tristeza lo invadió súbitamente, no dejando que vaya libremente a la peluquería.

"Uhh…" suspiró Kakashi.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su rostro, bajando de un tirón su máscara, contemplando con sus yemas su propia cara misteriosa. No se sentía cómodo con verla ni sentirla, era como si viera a su padre en sí, no creía que a Iruka le gustase ver la cara de alguien quien abandonó su vida y a su hijo…. Tsk!

Se levantó de nuevo la máscara y partió hacia su destino, la peluquería.

Se sentía incómodo yendo porque de todas formas nunca tuvo necesidad de ir. Siempre cortaba su propio pelo.

Caminó por la puerta, bajando las escaleras, caminó unos cuantos pasos y sacó su libro Icha Icha…

Su viaje no fue tan largo, al contrario, la peluquería siempre estuvo a unas cuadras de su casa. Pero, su manía de ser tan lelo no cesaba.

Sonrió por lo bajo de su máscara, sonriéndole a la nada. Tal vez se empezaba a acostumbrar a salir en la sociedad. Saludaba a la gente que pasaba curvando su ojo visible, tratando en lo posible que no se asusten. Ya que lo conocen por su legendario Sharingan.

Sonriente de la vida, entró a la tan ansiada peluquería, llena de chicas novatas. Su rostro se cubrió de una sonrisa pervertida.

_Chicas en pollerita… por todos lados!! Esto es el cielo! _

"Bienvenido, señor ninja!!" dijeron las recepcionistas con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Creo que me voy a divertir…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AAAAAAH! No puede ser… Mira la hora que es!" El delfín shinobi se agarraba de los pelos como si quisiera ahorcar a alguien.

"Shichi ji juu san pun desu (1)" Le responde ávidamente Ebisu.

"ESO NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR" Le lanzó de punta a su compañero. "Grrr, ¡ése tarado no cambia más! Lo odio"

Ebisu se apoyó contra un poste de madera, observando a los transeúntes pasar… a la fiesta… "¿Por qué?"

"¿'Por qué' qué?"

"¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Ni que te gustara ese espantapájaros," Lo miró de reojo "… o si?"

"¡No es eso! Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos en la plaza para ir _juntos_ a la fiesta-" Iruka se quedó helado en sus propias palabras, acaba de contradecirse él mismo. _Juntos_… Se sonrojó al solo pensarlo "…tal vez tengas razón"

"Yare yare… Sí que eres un caso perdido…" Se sentó junto a Iruka en el banco de piedra, arreglándose los lentes de lugar por arriba del tabique para que no se les caigan. "¿Por qué no vas y le buscas en su casa? Estoy seguro de que está en el colchón tirado como un idiota…"

"No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya estoy"

"Gomen, pero si no haces algo él va a seguir siendo el mismo tonto que llega tarde."

Ojos color azabache miraron fijamente el suelo. ¿Será verdad? P-Pero, si fue Iruka mismo quien volteó la propuesta de Kakashi, ¿no?.

_Entonces, Kakashi dejó de quererme…_

"Iruka, anímate, él ni se compara con todos los hombres que estarán tirados a tus pies pidiendo que salgas con ellos!" Ebisu se rió suavemente para que el otro no escuchase la ironía. Pero no vino respuesta alguna a esa broma.

_Nadie me quiere._

"¿Iruka?" Ebisu no dijo más, sentía que la situación estaba empeorando y no pudo hacer más que forzar una sonrisa porque todos los estaban mirando. Un fuerte sonido llamó la atención de ambos "Are..? Esos no son Kurenai, Anko y Gai?"

"¿Umm? Es cierto, qué estarán tramando"

"Parecen muy apresurados con algo" Dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas. "Are… no estarán yendo a la recepción de donde vendrá ese ninja de tierra? Iruk-"

"…a?" Volteó la vista para donde estaba el recién nombrado, pero no había nada más que un rastro de humo dirigiéndose hacia el trío melodía a lo lejos.

"DETENGANSEEE!" Ordenó Iruka de lo lejos.

"AAAAA, ES IRUKA!" Dijeron los tres al unísono, y casi se les cae la pócima.

"Rápido, pongan en la bandeja la pócima de emergencia!" Les murmuró Kurenai a sus secuaces.

"Les dije que se DETENGAN"

"Yada! No dejen de correr, él no puede saber sobre nuestro secreto" Anko dijo entrecortada.

"Iruka, perdónanos, pero no podemos darte nuestra atención ahora" dijo suplicante Gai.

Iruka se detuvo gradualmente. Suspiró dolorosamente, mientras observaba a esos tres alejarse cada vez más de su posición, girando a la izquierda en una esquina. Se quedó mirando… y mirando.

Sin darse cuenta, había corrido hasta el altar de la recepción. Su curiosidad aumentó, al menos sería mucho más divertido que estar esperando a un shinobi perezoso que llega siempre tarde.

Sus pasos se aceleraron a las escaleras, subiendo los peñascos uno por uno para llegar adonde estaba el telón. Y no tardó mucho en llegar si no fuera por los geta (2) que estaba usando y no muy acostumbrado a usar, por sí decirlo.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, al parecer, estaba deshabitada la recepción. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia una silla bien adornada al final de la sala, dejando así un buen resplandor. La luz de la luna se hacía presente sobre el objeto. Le dieron muchas ansias de sentarse y descansar un poco de su vida.

"¿Quién está sentado sobre el sillón real?" Una voz escandalosa despertó a Iruka de un tirón.

"Eh.. umm, ahh, y-yo estaba recorriendo el lugar, no tenía ni idea de que había alguien. ¡Lo siento!" Curvó su espalda en signo de cortesía y se dio media vuelta corriendo hacia la salida sonrojado.

"Unn.. creo de haberlo visto a ese hombre antes…"

-.-.-.-

En la plaza, había una gran pelea entre dos shinobis.

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ _MI_ IRUKA, EBISUUUU?!"

"Ahhh, Sabía que no debía meterme para ayudar, barbárico cíclope!"

Su mano apretó con más fuerza las ropas de Ebisu. "No me hagas enojar, Ebisu-san, no se lo recomiendo" dijo Kakashi seriamente, mirándolo fijo.

"S-Se dirigió a la recepción."

Kakashi arqueó su ojo con felicidad. "Gracias **♥**" Y se fue de ese lugar con pasos constantes hasta donde su amigo shinobi le dijo.

"¡Por qué todos se meten conmigo!" Se quejó Ebisu antes de meterse dentro del Ichiraku ramen para tomar sake.

"Voy por ti mi lindo Iruka" cantando feliz de la vida Kakashi, cuando se tropezó con alguien. "Ay, Ite.."

"Fíjate por donde vas cabeza de --"

"¿Genma?"

"¡K-Kakashi!" Se miraron observantes cada uno por su lado. "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Are… estaba yendo a la recepción. ¿y tú? Me enteré de que estabas en el hospital ayer, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"

"E-eh, yo estoy bien, gracias. Estaba yendo a donde están los demás shinobis esperando en frente del escenario.." Dijo Genma algo avergonzado. "¿Haz visto a Raidou por aquí?"

Kakashi puso cara de pocos amigos. "No y ni quiero saber. Con tu permiso, sigo mi camino" Y siguió su camino dejando de espaldas a un muy confundido Genma.

"¿Ehh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oigan, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia, debemos entregarle el frasco a Kakashi de una buena vez…" Explicó Kurenai.

"Pero en dónde estará ese pelmazo…" Criticó Anko.

"Mmm.. debe de estar con Iruka.."

"No lo creo, estoy segurísima de que lo dejó plantado y entonces Iruka se fue…" dijo Anko con mucha seguridad alzando los puños.

"Ya dejen de pavadas. Síganme!"

Los otros dos, Anko y Gai, siguieron a Kurenai por un pasillo largo hasta una salida, la luz se hacía más tenue y fuerte a la vez-

BAAAM

"Ayyy"

Los tres se cayeron en distintas direcciones y sin más reparos, el líquido de la pócima fue volando hacia las manos de la persona en frente de ellos, cayendo dentro de la copa dorada que traía en manos.

"¡IRUKA!" Gritaron los tres en unísono mientras miraban cómo el delfín se movía un poco raro.

"Kyaaa..are are ARE! Perdónenme!" Dijo Iruka mientras trataba de hacer balance con la copa que le parecía más pesada de lo que era hace unos minutos. "Debo ir rápido al escenario, woo" exclamó, haciendo equilibrio, y se fue corriendo de allí.

"Umm, bueno, al parecer tenías razón, Anko.. no está con Kakashi" dijo afirmativo, Gai.

Kurenai se paró y pasó su mano por el bolsillo de la chaqueta "…" pasó de nuevo y de nuevo. "No es posible…" Revisó todos los rincones del pasillo con los ojos carmesí y sólo logró ver una botella vacía con sólo unas gotas saliendo por la boquilla. "Oh uh.."

"¿Sucede algo, Kurenai-san?" Preguntó ansiosa Anko.

"Corramos a Iruka, YA!!!" Kurenai se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr como en una carrera olímpica hacia donde Iruka se dirigía.

"EHH?" Anko la siguió, trayéndose consigo a Gai, mientras los tres corrían despavoridamente detrás de Iruka. "¿QUÉ SUCEDE, KURENAI-SAAAAAAAN?" Preguntaban de lo lejos por lo rápido que corría Kurenai.

"¡Iruka se lleva la poción dentro de la copa!"

"¡EH!"

"¡DEBEMOS DETENERLO!" Exclamó Kurenai sin despegar la vista de un iruka chiquitito por lo lejos que se encontraba, y subiendo las escaleras del escenario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahora, mis compañeros y hermanos de Konoha" dijo en lo alto con un micrófono en la mano, Tsunade. "nos reunimos aquí para darle una bienvenida cálida a un ninja muy especial. Un ninja de la tierra, a un ninja que podría considerarse un Sannin!" Todos hicieron un 'ooh', y Tsunade continuó. "Ahora, es cuando se valida el tratado de paz que hicimos alguna vez con los ninjas de la tierra en aquellos tiempos remotos donde todo era guerra… El propósito de su visita es conocer a Konoha más allá de sus expectativas anteriores" Todos miraban ansiosos a Tsunade para descubrir la identidad de ese ninja de la tierra.

"Como es debido de nuestra tradición, le proporcionaremos el 'trago de la verdad' a este honorable ninja que ha venido de tan lejos, solo para vernos hoy aquí, pero su estadía será no más de, al menos, 1 mes"

"Iruka-kun" Llamó Tsunade al delfín quien estaba a un lado del escenario. "Acércate" Ordenó.

Iruka obedeció y se acercó al punto de donde Tsunade le había dicho. "Tú, quien porta ahora el 'trago de la verdad' serás responsable de darle la copa dorada al ninja de la tierra."

Todos miraban con furor a Iruka, y todo lo que hizo fue avergonzarse. ¿por qué tenía que ser él el que portara la copa? Demonios…

"Y a continuación, por favor, denle una calurosa bienvenida al ninja de la tierra.." El silencio mortífero recorría todo el lugar, y encima que estaban al aire libre, no se escuchaba ni el sonido del viento, solamente los golpecitos que los pies inquietos de algunos shinobis que se encontraban debajo del escenario, esperando la llegada del ninja a la superficie del piso más alto de la torre de una buena vez.

"I…"

Los shinobis, por instinto, se acercaban más al escenario, con mucha cautela, a ver si no salían malos por ahí, aunque era un poco imposible.

Los nervios carcomían a Iruka mientras que a Kakashi, si bien no estaba presente dentro de la ceremonia, salió de la recepción con una cara bastante amarga.

"Oi…" Observó que todos estaban mirando frenéticamente hacia el escenario, como si todos estuvieran esperando algo. "..¿qué está pasando?"

'Shhh' algunos lo callaban.

"Está bien, no tienen que ser tan amargos…"

"¡KAKASHI!" Le gritó alguien desde el escenario. "¡Sube aquí inmediatamente!"

"Ah.. Tsunade-sama… yo-"

"No hables, no me interrumpas y sube aquí de una buena vez" Le amenazó la Godaime con un puño cerrado.

"Está bien… ¡qué agresivos que están todos conmigo hoy..!" Se dirigió a las escaleras principales y comenzó a subir los escalones con un ritmo bastante lento como si no tuviera prisa alguna.

"como iba diciendo…" Tsunade continuó. "Denle una fuerte y calurosa bienvenida a.."

Otra vez Iruka sintió cómo los escalofríos invadían su espalda.

"¡Iogi Kawatama-san!"

De repente una ola de murmullos se hizo escuchar donde estaban todos los shinobis de Konoha, '¿quién será Iogi Kawatama?'

"Iogi… Kawatama…" Iruka revisó en su memoria por ese nombre. "¡Pero si claro que lo conozco! Es Iogi-kun"

"Entre, por favor, al escenario, Kawatama-san…" Tsunade se inclinó en signo de cortesía y todos los demás en el escenario también imitaron el gesto.

"No hace falta tanta cortesía… pueden llamarme Iogi" La voz del ninja era muy profunda, y su presencia se hacía más que notar en todo Konoha. –Iruka levantó la vista para ver bien a este hombre- Era alto, delgado, pero con los músculos marcados. Tenía una cicatriz que no llegaba a cruzar todo su rostro, tenía cabellera oscura negra, y bastante lacio. El flequillo no le llegaba a los ojos, y el pelo no le llegaba más del comienzo de la nuca. Esos ojos. Penetrantes y color verde… Y tenía un color de piel envidiable…

La sangre de Iruka hervía dentro de las mejillas, notando un color rojo batante leve sobre ellas. ¿Acaso ése hombre tan apuesto podría ser el flacucho Iogi que conoció años atrás cuando apenas eran unos críos?.. podría ser que…

"Iruka" Tsunade le volvió a la realidad a Iruka. "Entrégale la copa dorada para que beba…"

Iruka asintió y se acercó al ninja de la tierra, dándole la bebida. Y a continuación, Iogi se tragó todo de un sorbo.

"NOOOOO-----"

Un grito despabiló a todos los que estaban en el escenario.

"Legué… demasiado…. tarde….. Uhg" Kurenai se desmayó en el piso por la falta de aire haciendo de ella un estorbo para los otros dos que venían corriendo detrás y cayéndose al piso.

"¿Ya se lo bebió?" Preguntó Gai respirando dificultosamente.

"S-si… ¿sucede algo?" preguntó curioso Iruka mientras miraba la copa dorada siendo posada sobre la mesa de sustento. "uhh..?"

Todos allí presentes voltearon a mirar a Iogi.

Iogi se cayó al suelo de espaldas con una cara tornándose a color verde.

"AHHHHH, ¡¿QUÉ LE PUSIERON A LA BEBIDAAA?!" Tsunade agarró a Gai de las ropas y comenzó a ahorcarlo. "¡MATARON A NUESTRO INVITADO MALDITOS HIPÓCRATAS!"

"Ah, Iogi-san" Iruka se acercó al cuerpo tirado en el suelo con la capa azul-marino ocultando mitad de su rostro cicatrizado. "¿se encuentra bien?" dijo preocupado.

"Uhh.. uughh… qué fea bebida…" se sentó agarrándose del brazo de Iruka. "Nunca pensé que… los de Konoha bebían este tipo de cosas… uh?"

Los ojos del ninja de la tierra se enfocaron en los de Iruka. Un sentimiento emergía dentro de sí, como si algo causase un descontrol mental sobre él, y hacia Iruka.

"¿Iruka… chan? ¿Eres tú?" exclamó con euforia en su voz como si lo alegrase mucho el hecho de acordarse de alguien a quien no vio hace mucho tiempo. "Estás.. más… grande, supongo" Se sonrojó.

Gai y Anko quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Nn.. sí. Tú también haz cambiado bastante."

Tsunade, enfurecida, golpeó la pared y esto se desplomó en el piso. _'Kakashi, te voy a matar!'_

"Haz cambiado… para bien, eso es lo que quise decir. Ya no eres un chiquillo…"

"eh..?" Iruka lo miró extrañado.

"Iruka-chan…."

La mandíbula de Kurenai llegó hasta el suelo de lo que no podía creer la escena que indirectamente causó ella. _'maldición, surtió efecto sobre Iogi, ahora qué haré!'_

"He tomado una decisión." Dijo, parándose, y trayendo con ese movimiento a Iruka en sus brazos.

Iruka no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero al ver las expresiones que sus compañeros ponían, comprendió perfectamente lo que se proponía a hacer.

"Eres hermoso y haz encendido la llama en mí por segunda vez…"

Ya todos tenían esa cara de WTF con ojos shockeados de ver tal cosa.

En eso, se escucharon los pasos de Kakashi, entrando a la escena y con voz despreocupada dijo. "Ya llegué.. me perdí de algo- AAAH!" Concentró su ojo en donde estaba Iruka… estaba, abrazando a.. ESE NINJA!

"Iruka-chan…"

Kakashi se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde esos dos tortolitos estaban, con intención de separarlos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… _'Iruka-chaaaaan'_

"… cásate conmigo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin de capítulo 3

A/N: ¿A qué les pareció el cliffhanger? xD Eeto, gomen por no haber actualizado antes, les juro que intenté terminar este capítulo pero simplemente no podía. TT el estudio me chupa la vida, odio la escuela! ¿quién no? xD Ya subí el capítulo final de prequela de '**Polvo de Pasión**'. Ah, si quieren leerla por puro Yaoi, están invitados xD Hasta la próxima que les aseguro que no tardaré en actualizar.

(1) La discusión de la hora entre Iruka y Ebisu: en japonés podes o no agregar el 'ka' (que sería equivalente al '?') y entonces deberías entonar la frase como una pregunta común como en español, jejej. Pero, lamentablemente para Ebisu, Iruka no estaba haciendo una pregunta sino expresando enojo con la misma oración. En japonés sería:

**Lo que quiso decir Iruka**:"Minasai, Nanji desu!" (¡¡¡¡Mira qué hora es!!!!)

**Y lo que entendió Ebisu**: "Minasai, nanji desu (ka)?" (Mira, ¿qué hora es?)

Y lo que contesta: "Shichi ji juu san pun desu (son las 7:13)

(2) geta: _Geta_ sandalias japonesas que se usan típicamente en eventos de fuegos artificiales y otros eventos de verano.


	5. Capítulo 4: Otro Intento

A/N: Este es el 4to capítulo de Delegación de amor. Espero que os guste. No que quiera molestarlos ni nada, es que tuve desastre tras desastre durante este año hasta ahora… hay unos que otros off characters…

"**Delegación de Amor"**

Por Angel2Demon

**Capítulo 4**

**-- Otro Intento --**

"… _cásate conmigo"_

Todos estaban petrificados en sus sitios, sin expresión alguna, mirando atónitos la escena.

Kakashi, a sólo unos centímetros de ellos, estaba con la mente en blanca sin pensamientos, solo los de desmoronamiento emocional. Ese ninja ya se le había adelantado, ¿y todo porque? Ese Iogi, mal nacido, llegando de la nada y diciendo palabras tan directas… esas palabras que ha deseado decirle desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su delfín. No… parece ser que ya no será _su_ delfín, sino _el de otro_.

Una tristeza repentina invadió el corazón de Kakashi, sin dejarlo bombear por unos segundos, y esta rojiza sangre pasando por todos los vasos llegando a las piernas, como si su cuerpo quisiese escapar de ese lugar. Ya que su presencia está demás… un tercero, una sobra! Tres ya es multitud.. no?

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" El ninja de tierra miró románticamente hipnotizado a Iruka como si todo lo demás no le molestara. Cogiendo las manos del joven chuunin.

Otra vez esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Kakashi sin merced.

Esa puntada en el corazón de Kakashi se hizo notar. Su mirada irradiaba odio, rencor, celos, todo liado a su mismo corazón ahora resentido por haberse levantado tan temprano para ver a su koi, se vistió tan elegante para él… aunque de veras que se tardó mucho en la peluquería. ¡Es que esas peluqueras no dejaban de pelearse por cortar su pelo! No es justo.

El Jounin solamente observado, congelado en el lugar.

"Eh, y-yo… Iogi" Iruka no se atrevía a mirar otra cosa que no sea el piso marmolazo.. esa decoración de flores que tan delicadamente se envolvían sobre otro fondo de flores. ¡No enfocó la vista en otra cosa que no sea el mosaico del piso!

Era la primera vez que le hacían una petición como esa, de esa magnitud, y estaba contento de volver a ver a su excéntrico amigo pero no sentía tal cosa para aceptar su propuesta. Si de veras creyera tener tanto control sobre su conciencia, se atrevería a pensar que sentía lo mismo tanto por él como Kakashi: Amistad; aunque no se diese el caso, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, aunque haya botado de esa forma tan cruel a Kakashi-sensei, sabía que lo quería de una forma muy distinta a la de la amistad.

De repente, por primera vez en ese momento, sintió la presencia de Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre de Iogi. Levantó la vista solo un poco… ¿habrá visto todo? No puede ser.

Ojos marrones se centraron rápidamente en el ojo visible de Kakashi, cual irradiaba un aura depresiva, si Kakashi no fuese lo suficientemente 'hombre', estaba seguro de que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Se sentía culpable, en cierto sentido, él no quería que terminase así el día. "..kashi" se quedó sin aliento.

La tortura psicológica de Kakashi no acababa, al haber hecho contacto visual con su preciado Iruka. '_¿por qué me miras así?, ¿te doy lástima? ¡Por qué no te quedas con ese chulo si tanto te sonrojas por semejante estupidez! Anda, dile que sí. No tienes nada que perder. ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Por favor Iruka, no puedo vivir sin ti. Dile que no a ese chulo, te lo pido por mi bien _' Kakashi deseaba tanto la telepatía para poder comunicarse sin necesidad de las palabras de por media, las traicioneras palabras que se compartía cada vez que abría la boca.

/_Pero, Iruka rechazó tu amor, ¿por qué preocuparse por él?_/ Su vista se desconcentraba por el repentino dolor que le causaba el ojo cubierto. Esa voz, otra vez acosándolo constantemente como si estuviera loco.

(A/N: No vendría nada mal el tema "Jirenma" de w-inds, de fondo. Un tema muy profundo para una escena muy profunda snif)

Su cuerpo, giró y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto a Iruka, como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia. Kakashi solo se dignó a observar las caras confundidas de las personas.

¿Acaso no iba a objetar nada? Esto estaba mal. Iruka no quería enfrentar esto solo…

Lo próximo que pasó, la presencia del chuunin se esfumó cuando escapó por medio de la tele transportación y un remolino de hojas cubriendo su tristeza. _Kakashi… _sollozó con dolor.

OoOoO

Anko y Gai, miraron extrañados y confundidos la situación que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos. En esos momentos, llegó Asuma, fumando un cigarrillo, dijo "Aww… no entiendo nada pero creo que lo que acaba de pasar golpeó fuerte a ambos partidos" Observó distraídamente al nombrado caminar solitariamente sin rumbo.

"Sí, y todo fue gracias al idiota éste al lado mío" Anko le dio un coscorrón a Gai.

"No," objetó el maestro de Lee "¡fue culpa de que nos hayamos chocado contra Iruka y el líquido que teníamos preparado para Kakashi se haya volcado, inexplicablemente, dentro de la copa!"

Asuma los miró a ambos con una mirada muy cuestionable "¿De qué rayos estáis hablando? ¿Es decir, que la bebida que tomó hace unos momentos el ninja de la tierra, Iogi, debía tomársela Kakashi? ¡Pero qué os pasa! ¿De qué tipo de líquido estamos hablando?"

"Bueno.. es muy largo para explicar pero lo principal: Kurenai fabricó una pócima para que quien la tome se enamore de Iruka. Y pretendíamos dársela a Kakashi--"

"Aunque" interrumpió Gai, aclarando su garganta. "Pensamos que debería ser al revés la situación. Ya que Kakashi, suponemos, que ya había sentido algo por nuestro buen Iruka" pose dramática "Pero todo salió muy maaaal"

"Uff, pobre Kakashi. Debe de serle difícil ligar con Iruka"

"El sarcasmo no entra en un momento como este, Asuma…" Lo miró de mala gana "Vale, digamos que deberíamos dejar de entrometernos en su relación. La empeoraríamos" Dijo Anko con algo de desilusión.

Los tres suspiraron.

"Al menos los únicos que la están pasando de maravilla son Kotetsu e Izumo…" comentó Gai mientras se rascaba el cuello.

"Ehh, Gai, ¿qué es lo que hay entre ellos? Tú que te metes en todos los asuntos privados de los jounin deberías saberlo" La chica forzó una mueca.

"¿Es que no habéis oído las noticias de último momento?" Gai se rió por debajo ante el chiste "Kotetsu e Izumo son pareja, ¿a que mola? ¡Es la juventud! El fruto de la vida. Ya veía a ellos dos como uno, en la vida, en el trabajo, en el amor, en la cam-" Un codazo, que fue a parar a su estómago, lo hizo detener antes de la última vocal a pronunciar.

"¡A que eres un pervertido pensando en eso en medio del lío en el que somos parte!"

"Oigan, ¿ese no es Raidou el que va dirigiéndose a Iogi?" Asuma sostuvo el cigarrillo con sus dedos. Raidou iba con paso firme.

"Sí… también está Genma detrás de él. Uff.. me pregunto por qué siempre hay tensión cuando Raidou aparece con su aire de superioridad, rodeando a Iruka. Apuesto que debe estar furioso por lo que acaba de suceder con Iruka. ¿Propuesta de matrimonio? ¡Quién lo diría! Tengo tanta envidia" Anko alzó los puños al aire.

"Hablando de Genma (aunque no mucho), ha estado actuando raro desde el incidente en el bosque. Esperen… él ha dicho:

"_Fue, alguien de la altura de Kakashi, cabello oscuro, corto, apenas soleado, tenía una cicatriz enorme en su cara…"_

"…" Asuma y Anko miraron confundidos a Gai.

"… lo que se da a entender. Iogi, tiene exactamente esas características!" Los otros dos pusieron mueca de terror en conjunto de un 'oooh!'

"Entonces… los accidentes que ocurrieron en los bosques del rededor son culpa de nuestro invitado" Dedujo Asuma con el cigarrillo en la boca.

"¡Exacto! ¡Este es un trabajo para Maito Gai Might Guy !"

"¡NO!" Le golpea otra vez Anko. "No podemos culpar así por su apariencia física. Por favor, Hombre. Aparte: Fue un vehículo grande el que destrozó parte del bosque de la muerte. Es imposible que un solo _ninja_ haya hecho esto-"

"Por eso estamos diciendo que fue Iogi, él no es un ninja común"

"Demo…" Anko se mordió el labio con preocupación. "… tal vez tengas razón. Iruka puede de estar en peligro con ese loco. Debemos avisarle a la Godaime sobre esto"

"¿qué es lo que deben avisarle a la Godaime?" habló una voz detrás de Anko.

Se giró sobre su eje para encontrar la procedencia de esa voz. "¡Kotetsu!"

"El mismo" Dijo el jounin. Kotetsu estaba acompañado de su amor, Izumo, tomados de las manos. El jounin vendado vestía una yukata simple, e Izumo vestía una simple camisa blanca con pantalones oscuros.

"¿qué hacéis aquí?" Preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida, mirando con resentimiento las manos unidas de estos dos jóvenes.

"No mucho, sólo estábamos paseando. Y como pasó algo entre nuestro invitado e Iruka, decidimos venir a ver cuál es la situación. ¿No, Izumo?" Lo miró en busca de reafirmación. Éste se limitó a asentir con las mejillas rojizas por el rubor.

"Se los ve muy bien juntos, ¿lo sabíais?" Dijo Asuma, guiñeando un ojo y riéndose por lo bajo.

"Oi, ¿cómo haz estado, Asuma-sensei?" Preguntó Kotetsu riendo con él.

"Bien"

Desvió su mirada a Gai, quien seguía haciendo poses dramáticas. "¿y usted, Gai-sensei?"

"…" El profesor se levantó del lugar, mirando el piso. Luego miró a la pareja. "¡¡He estado mejor!!" Les gritó.

"Ehh, e-entiendo" murmuró algo asustado, Kotetsu.

Lágrimas de orgullo desbordaron los ojos de Gai. "No, no lo entiendes. Hemos hecho algo imperdonable"

Una gota resbala del cuello de todos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó algo nervioso, Izumo, con disimulo.

"La poción que supuestamente se la teníamos que dar a Kakashi, accidentalmente se la tomó el ninja de la tierra quien fue el que destrozó parte del bosque"

Kotetsu abrió la boca en sorpresa. "¿se supone que se trataba de una poción de amor?" cerró los ojos, pensativo.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Le murmuró Asuma cuestionado. Despegó el cigarrillo de sus labios.

"Experiencia…" Le responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"- ¡Sí, pero no podremos hacer nada ahora! Esta se las tendrá que arreglar solo. Que pelee por el amor de Iruka como si pelearía por Konohaaaaa" Pose triunfal.

"Así que, básicamente fueron ustedes quienes empeoraron todo, no?" Izumo dio en el clavo.

"Uhhh.." Anko miró desesperadamente a Gai por ayuda.

"Técnicamente sí…"

Kotetsu miró a Izumo, Izumo miró a Asuma. Asuma siguió fumando.

"Primero deberíamos comunicarle a Godaime Hokage-sama los cargos que vosotros prestáis sobre Kawatama-san" Dijo muy serio Izumo.

"Entendido" dijo Anko.

"…y … supongo que alguien deberá ir a Kakashi y consolarlo" dijo por último Izumo, agarrando fuertemente del brazo a Kotetsu.

Anko y Asuma se miraron extraños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Ese Maldito!" Exclamó con furia el quemado. "¡cómo se atreve siquiera a decirle eso a mi IRUKAAA! Ya me las pagará… ya verá ese-! " Miró el espejo empuñando un cuchillo con mucho rencor. Lo lanzó y clavó la pared con esta, pero un chillido llamó su atención.

"¡Raidou! Casi me sacas la cabeza con ese cuchillo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?" entró un rubio con mala cara.

"¡En cómo sería atravesarle la cabeza a ese papa natas de Iogi con mis kunais!" Dijo enfurecido con puño cerrado.

Genma se quedó en silencio, observando las facciones de Raidou con cuidado. "Pues no tienes que sacármela a mi para saber cómo es…" le dijo simplemente.

Un silencio sepulcral se metió entre ellos.

El jounin especial rubio descansó su espalda sobre la pared, pensando, mirando a su compañero nostálgicamente. "¿Por qué…"

"¿Eh?" preguntó el quemado.

"De que… no sería mala idea si salimos.. los dos juntos esta noche al Ichiraku ramen, no lo crees?" se mordió el labio con pena. "…me gustaría mucho si aceptaras."

"G,Genma…" Ojos de iris oscuro se clavaron en los del rubio. _¿lo dice en serio?._ "Yo…"

"Por favor…" sus ojos humedecieron instantáneamente mientras suplicaba. "…te lo pido. Necesito decirte algo… por favor" sus manos instintivamente se juntaron en plegaria. Ya no podía seguir ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería seguir viendo esa escena… tenía que decírselo!

"Yo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaban las 2 de la mañana.

Un suspirante Chuunin se había sentado sobre un banco en una plaza desierta y bañada por la luz de la luna llena. La miraba con detenimiento pataleando lentamente con sus extremidades inferiores. La tristeza no dejaba su hermoso semblante y esto causaba más suspiros escurridizos.

"Uff… qué maldición me cayó encima," dijo abrumado. "no puedo creer lo que pasó" se agarró la cabeza, sutilmente, con ambas manos, bajando su contemplación al piso. Una brisa bastante anormal congelaba la punta de sus dedos, y a su vez, la piel que tocaban sus dígitos. Su respiración se hizo más descontinuada. A pesar de la súbita nostalgia que ese aire le provocaba, aún le quedaban fuerzas para poder levantarse e encaminarse hacia su relativamente pequeño departamento.

Dio unos cuantos cortos pasos de unos 40 centímetros hasta la fuente. Giró su cuerpo en pívot hacia la derecha. Escuchó un sonido de ramas moviéndose entre los arbustos. "¿Q-Quién es?" se atrevió a preguntar el delfín.

Una figura se asomaba por las hojas. ¡Era Genma!  
Iruka suspiró en alivio, ya pensaba que podría ser Iogi o Gai, quienes podrían acosarlo hasta la muerte. Dirigió su paso firme hacia su amigo con una sonrisa forzada plasmada en su rostro para no preocupar a su camarada. "Genma, casi me matas de un infarto…" Iruka dijo, pero desaceleró el paso a medida que se acercaba más al jounin. Lágrimas recorrían el dócil rostro de su compañero. Iruka sólo se limitó a decir. "¿Genma? ¿qué sucede…?"

"Iruka…….." Sus ojos rojos y humedecidos por posiblemente llorar hace varias horas, delataban su estado tan deplorable. "Por.. qué……" Y con eso se desmayó en el piso con las flores haciendo de almohada.

"¡Genma!" El chuunín corrió hasta donde su amigo yacía inconciente. Lo agarró por la espalda, lo levantó y lo cargó en la espalda caminando despacio para no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba.

'¿qué estará pasando con nosotros?' se quejó Iruka en su mente.

Sin más, caminó directamente hasta su hogar.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, encendió la luz del pasillo que estaba en frente de la puerta. Cerró ésta con un pie, y luego llevó al bello durmiente a donde estaba su viejo y rojo sofá. Muy rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y agarró una paño seco para limpiarle la cara a Genma.

"Sí que me diste un buen susto."

De repente, el chuunin sintió que una mano le apretaba la muñeca. Los ojos penetrantes de Genma le asustaron más.

"¡Genma! No me asustes así, pensé que estabas dormido.."

"¿Dónde estoy…?" se limitó a decir.

"E-En mi casa… umm"

"¿Qué me sucedió..?"

Iruka hizo una mueca de interrogación con sus manos sobre su cadera. "¿No te acuerdas? Te desmayaste en el parque"

"Ooh.." respondió.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala de estar. El chuunin no dejaba de mirar extrañado a su amigo. Se preguntaba qué le había pasado, al terminar en ese estado… pero qué tal si Genma se enfadara con eso? No quería hacerle sentir peor.

"Bueno, puedes descansar ya… a menos que quieras cenar… si aún no has cenado, no?"

Genma lo miró de reojo, con un aura amenazante. "Voy a matarlo…"

"Ugh" Iruka sonrió inevitablemente al ver que Genma aún tenía fuerzas para echar mal de ojo a alguien. "¿A quién…?"

"………."

El semblante de Genma no se movía por ningún motivo, sus ojos quietos, mirando la nada. Pero no duró mucho en ese estado, lágrimas caían sobre la mejilla de ese tan duro hombre. "… sob…"

"¿Genma..?" El moreno se sentó al costado del sofá, brindándole espacio suficiente a su amigo para largar el resentimiento que ocultaba en su corazón, se cuestionaba si sería suficiente para calmar lo que le estaba molestando. Giró su mirada de nuevo para verlo, sus ojos seguían una línea recta al espejo que estaba colgado en la pared con sus frondosidades de hojuelas platinadas.

"P-Perdón por molestarte," dijo Genma aún mirando ese reflejo. "enseguida me iré… sólo deja que me levante,"

"¡No! Genma, estás muy mal" se levantó del suelo, empujándolo suavemente de nuevo al sofá.

"Pero me recuperaré.." refutó Genma en respuesta, levantándose otra vez.

"¡Genma…!"

Sin más, el examinador de los exámenes Chuunin, se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Iruka tratando de razonar con él todo el camino hacia ella.

"Iruka, ya te he agradecido por tu hospitalidad pero ahora quiero ir a mi casa, si me discul-" Su cara se estrelló contra una pared suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo. "… ay, estúpida pared- KAKASHI!"

"¿Kakashi?" Se asomó Iruka a ver.

"Eh ah, yo ahh, eeeh," Kakashi trataba de buscar palabras para explicar su cuestionable razón de estar en frente de la casa de Iruka con ropa informal y con un ramo de rosas.

Ambos, Genma e Iruka se quedaron mirando con cara sospechosa a Kakashi.

"Aaah, yooo…… bueno me voy!" se dio vuelta rápidamente pero dos manos le agarraron de la blusa fuertemente.

"Kakashi, espera!"

"¿Sí?" Kakashi sonrió de detrás de la máscara con un poco de nostalgia. "Iruka.."

"Yo.. mm.. quería decir que.. eeh" dijo sonrojado.

"Yo también.. ahhmm..".

"…"

"Si no quieres decir nada…" Kakashi dijo serio.

"Pero, si tú eres el que estaba en frente de mi hogar… ¿no querías decirme algo?" El delfín dio en el blanco, sino por qué estaría Kakashi en ropa para salir y con ramo de rosas en mano…?

"Aahh.. yo, solo pasaba por acá…"

Iruka dejó de mirarle a los ojos. "Ya veo…" le soltó el brazo.

Kakashi se mordió el labio, su debilidad lo hace ver como un tremendo estúpido.

"Pues, si no tienes nada qué hacer aquí, por favor deja de ocupar espacio virtual y vete" Dijo el delfín con sarcasmo.

La tensión llegaba hasta los rededores de Genma, quien estaba susceptible a cualquier presión emocional. Se tapó los ojos para no ver esa situación tan incómoda.

Kakashi giró su mirada hacia Genma, y dijo "¿Le pasa algo a Genma-san?".

"N,NO ME PASA NADA!" Gritó Genma desprevenidamente, y eso causó que los otros dos lo miraran preocupados. Pero Iruka se tomó la molestia de correr a Kakashi a una esquina y explicarle con detalle lo que le sucedió a Genma, obviando la parte en la que estaba pensando en Kakashi cuando se encontraba sentado en el parque.

"Vaya.. Genma, ¿no quieres ir a descansar?" susurró Kakashi como si tratara con un enfermo.

"Eso no importa, a _ustedes _les debería importar menos mi estado que otra persona," se detuvo repentinamente, miró el piso, y redirigió su paso a la puerta.

"Espera, Genma, estás seguro de que-"

PLAM, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse en las narices de los otros dos ocupantes.

"Bueno, eso fue bastante _rudo_." Concluyó el alto.

"viniendo de alguien que usa la fuerza bruta para sacarle información a un maestro de la academia…" lo miró de mala gana.

"¿C-cómo supiste lo de Sebisu?"

"E-bi-su, me contó lo que le hiciste…" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Chusmeta.."

Le pisó el pie y le interrumpió. "¡Cómo puedes ser tan bestia! Qué pasaría si llegases a matar a alguien porque se te perdió un perro de esos pulgosos tuyos,"

"Los baño todos los días"

"… y te degradaran" continuó, ignorando las palabras de Kakashi. "o incluso que te lleven a la cárcel de Konoha! ¿Con qué propósito harías tal estupidez?"

"Pues…" se tomó unos segundos para pensar. 'En esa situación lo haría por pa-kun o los otros, pero jamás mataría a alguien por _sólo_ ellos', pensó. Miró a Iruka con detenimiento. "Definitivamente lo haría por ti"

"¡Eso es lo que quise decir! Te arriesgarías tontamente por – e-espera, dijiste que lo harías por mí?" Un tinte rojo se asomó en los cachetes del chuunin.

"¡Ngh!" Kakashi se tapó la boca con ambas manos, 'bah, no puedo creer que fuese tan tonto como para gritar mis pensamientos en alto… no me di cuenta..', pensó, pateándose mentalmente. "No… no lo dije?" mintió tan pésimamente que Iruka se dio cuenta fácilmente. Iruka apoyó sus manos sobre la cintura y miró enojado al hombre que estaba evitando cualquier contacto visual.

'Qué vergüenza' pensó Iruka. 'Aunque es muy tierno de su parte venir hasta mi casa a visitarme' sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Miró a Kakashi y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y quitó rápidamente la vista. "Kakashi.."

"¿Sí?" Dijo establemente, parado de frente a su amor platónico.

"Yo.." pero antes de que pudiese seguir, recibió en sus manos un ramo de flores. "¡Ka-Kakashi!" exclamó tratando de entender sus acciones.

"Te los manda tu noviecito, el Higo" Dijo fríamente.

"e.. Higo?" Iruka se congeló en el lugar. 'se refiere a Iogi…'

La expresión de Kakashi cambió sutilmente a odio, comentó "Te felicito, ahora no podrán llamarte 'Virgencita' o 'alguien que no liga con nadie'. Podrás tener mucho tiempo para que ése te enseñe a revolcarte en la cama como una…"

"¡Qué cruel..!" Le gruñó Iruka a un muy sorprendido Kakashi. "¡qué cruel lo que me estás diciendo, Hatake Kakashi…!" Lágrimas amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos, los sostuvo sin mucho éxito. Pensó que Kakashi había venido a verlo… pero..

"¿No crees que el cruel eres tú? Tuteándome de esa forma, como si fuese cualquier otra persona…" respondió la mirada con una de ferocidad. "Prefieres más a un charlatán que viene de la nada que a un amigo cercano como yo… es impensable!"

"¡¿Por qué debería preferir a uno de los dos?! A menos que… tú.." Iruka lanzó las flores al piso. "No, no puedo aceptarlo… no quiero que pase así." Y lo siguiente fue, Kakashi sintió un agudo dolor en su mejilla luego de haber recibido una fuerte bofetada de Iruka.

El dolor duró unos segundos infernales. Durante ese intervalo, Iruka trató de tranquilizarse de tan emergente furia descargada.

"A.. auch" se recuperó Kakashi. "Esto quiere decir que admites que te atrae ese playboy… admito que parece todo un 'lady's man', pero al verte abrazándote con él.. yo… yo!" Kakashi cerró su puño con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le reventarían los dedos.

"¿a…abrazándome?"

"Sí, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Parezco ciego de un ojo pero no soy idiota. ¡Te vi todo sonrojadito cuando te tenía en brazos!" Aulló el alto mientras se sonrojaba de ira pero sin que lo notase Iruka ya que lo ocultaba con su máscara.

"P-P-Pero eso fue-"

"Por eso te digo, aunque no prestes atención a los sentimientos de los demás, sob, voy a estar siempre mirándote.. desde abajo!" Cascadas de agua chorrearon del ojo visible de Kakashi.

"¡Quieres dejar de echar leña al fuego! Y además, ¡Quién corno te dijo que acepté la propuesta! Ni que él me gustase ni nada" Explotó mostrando los dientes de furia.

"En serio?" Kakashi sonrió.

Iruka se heló en el lugar, ¿Kakashi había falseado esa actuación? Y el chuunin había caído de la forma más tonta… En ese momento las piernas de Iruka cedieron al suelo y cayeron.

"¿Iruka?"

"Vete…" contestó simplemente.

Kakashi solamente quedó parado a un costado de la habitación, observando la figura de su delfín. Sabía que había pasado la raya con su indiferencia, pero así al menos sabía un poco más de lo que piensa Iruka. Claro.

Pero el silencio no duró mucho. El jounin decidió ir hasta Iruka. PAT PAT. Kakashi palpitó su mano por sobre la cabeza de Iruka. Se detuvo a mirar el cabello marrón azabache que caía como cascadas de su cabeza. En vez de palpar, intentó pasando sus largos y finos dedos por entre sus delicados cabellos. Sin ninguna respuesta excepto el de la agitada respiración de Iruka, que se escuchaba un poco difusa en el hecho que tenía la cabeza gacha. Pero se cansó de esperar una reacción.

Cerró los ojos. "¿Iruka, crees que debería tirar las flores por ti?" dijo girando su cuerpo a donde recordaba la posición en la que quedaron la última vez que rebotaron por la repentina lanzada por parte de Iruka.

"nh.." murmuró Iruka.

"Okay" Agarró las hermosas flores y las botó en el cesto de basura de la cocina.

Iruka levantó la mirada, indignado, ¿ese tarado acaba de tirar las flores que su amigo les había enviado?- nunca va a ser educado en la casa de otros… La mirada cedió de tanto mirar, se cayó al suelo y se clavaron a los pies de Kakashi, que venía a gran prisa donde Iruka yacía.

El alto se arrodilló en frente del cuerpo del chuunin. Lo miró algo culpable de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sí, él era alguien pésimo en cuanto a relaciones públicas, y no sabía cómo tratar con la gente. Tal vez los celos lo obligaron a actuar de más. Pensaba en disculparse, pero no podía sacar esa palabra de la boca.

Iruka levantó la cabeza al sentir los roces de Kakashi y lo miró desconcertado.

Le costaba tanto al Jounin deshacerse de ese peso de encima que podría largarse a llorar en ese momento de la frustración. De pronto sintió dentro de sí, un sentimiento más fuerte que el de la frustración misma. Sintió la mirada de esos hermosos ojos ámbar como los cabellos. Aunque se veía como si tratara e asesinar a Kakashi con el sólo vistazo, se calmaron un poco al ver el de Kakashi, que parecía el de un cachorrito abandonado.

"Kakash-"

"P," le interrumpió. "P..P-"

"..?"

Kakashi siguió intentado sacar las palabras, sin poder expresarse como una persona normal. Iruka ya sabía de antemano lo que él pretendía hacer pero.. quería ver si él podía hacerlo él mismo.

"P…P.P-P-P-Pe-!"

La cabeza de Iruka cayó como si hubiese sido martillado por un martillo divino. Al ver que Kakashi realmente se estaba torturando al intentarlo, lo interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su máscara. "No te esfuerces tanto que terminarás sin poder hablar" sonrió sarcásticamente pero con notoria melancolía.

"Aa" Instintivamente agarró la morena mano con la suya, observando un contraste de color casi ni notable aunque su piel era más pálida.

Por alguna razón, Iruka no se sintió tan incómodo al sentir su mano atrapado en esa calidez extraña que emanaba Kakashi en ese momento. Deben ser por los nervios que el jounin tenía, deben serlos. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, fuertes y claros. Pero eso era casi imposible, un fuerte brazo acortó la distancia entre ellos, casi rozando ambos cuerpos.

"K-Kaka..shi?"

De pronto un enorme peso, moderado, se posó sobre su liviano cuerpo moviéndolo hacia atrás llegando así su espalda contra la pared, provocando que suelte casi todo el aire del pánico que le incitó ese brusco movimiento. No le gustaba nada lo que Kakashi pretendía acercándose de tal manera que sus rostros estuviesen tan cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: … Detrás de un arbusto … hola? Sé muy bien que quieren matarme por hacerles esperar tanto. sale del arbusto, con ojo moretoneado y mitad de cuerpo sucio por haber sido arrastrado por el piso ..como otros ya han hecho.

Bueno, con esto puedo deducir que deben de estar muy confusos. Así que me tomaré el tiempo para explicarles una cosa antes de que empiecen a escribir cosas feas (………?):

-Kakashi está muy OffCharacter, ya lo sé. Lo hice así porque quería que encajara con lo que iba a escribir. Pero que no os preocupe, que sólo será por este capi… y algunos que otros.

-Iogi?! Quién caraj-!. OC… como he advertido antes- rival de Kakashi! Rival de …todos los que pretendan con Iruka… supongo. Para que sepan bien quién es, tengo programado un capítulo especial para explicar, en un super recontra flashback, el pasado de Iogi Kawatama. Pero para gracia de uds, no, no será en el capítulo próximo.

Les hago un adelantillo para que no se aburran esperando el capítulo siguiente y se imaginen lo que vendrá.

"… _pero no acepto"__ respondió el delfín con los labios temblorosos, antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos a Iogi._

Y ahí tienen mucho para pensar. cara de maldad

Nos veremos en el lejano próximo capítulo.

Consejillo: Agreguen el store en alerta por si no llego a actualizar más y no tengan que fijarse a cada rato cuándo actualizo.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
